


布鲁游旧文存档

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 单篇无联系





	1. 不会长大的骑士没有青色翅膀

夜晚，将最爱的坐骑留在被森林环绕的小屋旁，骑士从窗口爬进屋内，小心翼翼地尽量不发出声响。 

屋内空间不大，一张病床就占了大半。没有开灯，月光被挡在帘幔之外，无论是它的温柔或是寂寞都无法靠近。 

那孩子正躺在病床上，独自一人，发着高烧，时不时虚弱地呜咽，不知是睡着还是醒着，却已经没有挪动身体的力气了。 

骑士为孩子采血。针刺破皮肤时，孩子艰难地睁开了眼睛。

是……谁…… 

骑士透过体内高端的夜视装备，怜惜地注视着孩子眼中破败的龙胆花。 

他还没回答，孩子就再次用肿痛的喉咙和干涸的嘴唇发出嘶哑的声音。 

你是……死神吧……我是不是……要死了？ 

不会的，我不是死神。骑士立刻否定，将血样放入分析仪，他在对于一个孩子而言过大的病床上坐下，紧靠虚弱的孩子。 

游星是个好孩子，不怕打针也不怕吃苦苦的药，所以游星不会死的。 

他温柔地对孩子说道，为了安慰孩子而把声音放得又轻又柔软，如同耳语一般。 

名字叫做游星的孩子张了张嘴，但是这一次没能发出声音。他就像鱼在水里，嘴一开一合，却没能吐出泡泡。 

床头有水壶和水杯，还特意放了吸管。骑士倒了水，喂了点给孩子。 

其实不应该让游星说话的。骑士想。他都那么难受了，应该让他好好休息的。 

但是我好想听他说话，好想跟他说话。 

对不起，游星。骑士在心中不断道歉，他的手盖住孩子额头时，可能是因为微凉的温度让孩子感到舒服，因为病痛折磨而紧绷的表情稍微放松了些。 

清凉的水滑入喉咙，孩子又可以说话了。 

高烧让孩子神志迷糊，好不容易说出的话也断断续续的。 

但是……昨天早上……或者晚上，我不知道，我一直在睡，有时候是醒着的……玛莎把奈丽带走了，因为奈丽死掉了，她变凉了，不会说话了，玛莎……很伤心……但是不可以把奈丽留在这里……这里还有其他孩子…… 

骑士沉默。 

奈丽还……很小，但是……她很乖……打针……吃药……从来没有吵闹过……药已经用完了，玛莎说……会拿新的回来，就没关系……她还没回来……我不知道，哪里可以拿到……我讨厌吃药，会吃……不过讨厌……如果，我是好孩子……我可以活下去的话……为什么，奈丽要死掉呢……她那么好，她还那么小…… 

为孩子擦去滚烫的泪水，骑士依旧一言不发。 

孩子在高热的折磨中发问。 

死掉的人……会变成星星吗？ 

不会的。骑士在心里说。 

在黑暗的屋内，徘徊在死亡边缘的孩子难过地喘息着，却仿佛看穿了骑士的沉默，稚嫩的目光逐渐变得清明也逐渐充满痛苦。 

那会……变成什么呢？ 

孩子固执地想要知道答案。 

会变成泥土。 

骑士轻轻对孩子说。 

大人、小孩、老人、少年、穷人、富人、愚蠢的人、聪明的人、做好事的人、做错事的人，无论是哪种人，在死后都会变成泥土。 

血样分析已经结束。 

药剂调配的速度比分析速度更快。 

泥土也行……泥土很温暖…… 

孩子喃喃道，安静地休息了会儿，又小声叹息。 

果然……就算死后……也见不到爸爸妈妈…… 

骑士一时不知道，游星是在为死去的同伴叹息，还是在为自己叹息。 

指尖探出针头，骑士将调配好的药剂被注射入孩子体内时，孩子始终很平静。 

另一个指尖伸出小小的导管。 

导管的一端探入口中，咽下苦涩的液体，好像自顾自得出了答案，孩子望向骑士所在的地方，小小地、难过地笑了。 

嘴唇微动。 

我知道了，你一定是……我的青鸟…… 

曾在混浊的梦境中，看见美丽的闪耀的青色轨迹划过夜空。

孩子吐出导管。 

你来了……我才能活下去…… 

听见孩子这么说，他并不温暖的身躯微微一震。 

药在起效，意识逐渐远离，而那孩子依旧吃力地笑着，费力地想要向骑士伸出手，也许是想拉住他，也许是想推开他。

我已经，能活下去了……已经，足够幸福了……所以，你赶快走吧……快点，到别人身边去…… 

把你给我的幸福也带给别人吧。 

孩子闭上眼睛，睡着了。 

再次醒来时，孩子可能会把今夜的一切当作高温之中的梦，也有可能他会完全忘记，不论是不知姓名的骑士，还是他们短暂交谈过的话语，都会随着病痛一起远离。 

孩子会恢复健康，会好好长大，成为骑士的英雄。 

咽下如同哭泣般的呻吟，骑士单膝跪地，握住睡着的孩子小小的手，将额头靠上去。 

然后，骑士悄声地提前说出，在不远的未来里，他或许无法来得及好好交给挚爱之人的话语。 

再见了，游星。


	2. 你说吧我在听

“我今天回来的时候路过蛋糕店，就、医院到小广场路上的那家，你说过他们的黑森林比草莓蛋糕好吃。那是夫妻经营的店，平时关挺早的，但今天路过时它有开。店主大叔说因为今天是儿子接手的第一天，所以不但有折扣还特别延长了开店时间。” 

玛芬是在那里买的？ 

“嗯！虽然今天做的数量比较多，但卖得很好，开店时间也延长了，剩的种类并不多呢……如果有黑森林就好了，有草莓蛋糕也好……只剩了玛芬，抱歉挑了剩下的！但大叔说今天的糕点都烤得很漂亮，我觉得就算原味的玛芬一定也很好吃！” 

一定很美味。明天当早餐吃吧。 

“我还买了咖啡！只剩草莓蛋糕……不是、玛芬、蛋糕只剩了玛芬，咖啡一直有。啊、我知道游星一般喝速溶的，但这样下去杰克送的咖啡机就无用武之地了，而且听说咖啡机和速溶的味道真的差很多呢！不过我也不是很了解这类东西啦，我觉得自己实际上喝不出区别……啊、杰克没问的话，我们用了咖啡机的事就别告诉他吧，如果被问感想的话我可能答不出来然后一定会被狠狠嫌弃的！” 

真有自觉啊。 

“唔……我经常被杰克嫌弃嘛，上次我跟他说泡面里加水果很奇怪也被说不懂泡面，但明明就很奇怪——” 

布鲁诺。 

“怎么了，游星？” 

手——不要一直摸那里……要说的话说点别的，一直提到熟悉的人的话，就像在被看着一样，太微妙了。 

“诶诶诶——是我考虑不周！对不起！那个、有压到吗？是不是扭到了？会痛吗？” 

我没事，一切都很好，冷静一点。 

“呼——那个、游星觉得不舒服的话要告诉我哦！” 

会说的。现在没有觉得不舒服。 

“那么……今天有组员来找我请假，说收获祭的那天希望可以空出来，他想陪陪小孩。收获祭是在秋天吧，感觉还有很久，啊、也不久了，夏天也快要过去了，天气是不是要开始变凉了，等到冬天要不要安暖气呢？游星冬天会觉得冷吗？去年的这个时候我还没有回来，不过今年可以一起去收获祭吧！唔、新的工具组好像也是在那几天正式贩售，我看说明有提到，把手的设计有改动，而且这次推出的是携带型的，好期待呀！不知道赠品会是什么呢？” 

啊、赠品的话，我知道的，会员邮件里有提到，还给了优惠券——布鲁诺想知道赠品是什么吗？ 

“游星是会员啊。有点想知道，但还是保持惊喜感吧！收获祭的话超市也会有折扣，要不要在那时多备点东西，像是沐浴露和洗发水，之前很匆忙地买了柠檬味的，这次可以挑的话、就换成牛奶味，草莓味好像太甜了，牛奶味就好……说起来，盐是不是要用完了，可能撑不到月末呢，还是得这几天去买。” 

明天一起去超市买东西再回来做饭，饭后去桥边兜风吧。 

“海边的风很舒服呢！上次龙亚——啊就小小说一下——邮寄那个贝壳来时，还说只要把贝壳贴在耳边就可以听见海风的声音。我告诉他那只是噪音在贝壳里产生的共鸣，就被说一点也不浪漫……不浪漫也没关系吧……不管怎样，那个贝壳、是鹦鹉螺壳来着的，斐波那契数列真是让人心情舒畅——” 

布鲁诺。 

“怎么了，游星？” 

你话真多呢…… 

“诶诶诶——我话很多吗！对不起！会觉得吵吗？对不起！” 

我不是在抱怨，你没必要道歉……唔、不要、突然用力。 

“啊等等游星先别动——” 

嗯……没事、布鲁诺，你继续说吧…… 

“继续说吗？” 

我……喜欢布鲁诺说的话。布鲁诺遇见的那些事、那些人、还有布鲁诺的想法，我知道的、我不知道的、任何事，我都希望可以多听一点。 

更重要的是…… 

“更重要的是？” 

蓝紫色的眼睛带上隐隐水光，含着笑意微微眯起。 

“我喜欢布鲁诺因为紧张而不停说话这一点。”


	3. День веселья, верь, настанет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前三分之二都如同某种廉价的校园play。  
> 后三分之一可能没表述清楚。  
> vr角色以梗的方式出现，不要问是谁，这里没决定。  
> 流水账。

放课后，物理实验室内，讲台位置。

龙亚先是如同瞪视仇人般死盯着面前的练习，发出一声哀嚎，紧接着上半身就往桌面倒去，手里还握着一支笔，像是准备行凶般，确实地用五指把笔杆裹在手心，死死攥紧。

“不行的！我做不到！就算布鲁诺给我补习，我也没法在毕业前通过入社考试！”

一旁坐在小圆凳上的龙可皱了皱眉，轻轻戳了戳他。“要叫老师。龙亚太没礼貌了！” 

“就私下叫嘛！龙可好严厉啊——对不起！老师！我不会做！”

少女相对的另一侧，蓝色头发的指导教师苦笑，拍了拍瘫倒在讲台上的少年的肩膀，站起身来。

“这个步骤是有点难理解，慢慢来没关系，先休息一下吧。”

有气无力地耶了声，笔从龙亚放松了的手掌中滚到桌面上。龙可半带嫌弃半带怜惜地看了看龙亚，又略含感谢和歉意地朝布鲁诺望去。

笑了笑安抚她，接着，布鲁诺朝着实验室后方，提高了些声音唤道：“不动，你那怎么样了？要不要休息下？” 

坐在正数第五排倒数第三排靠墙处，名为不动游星的黑发少年从电脑后探出头来，又缩回去确认了屏幕上的什么，才点了点头，把电脑留在桌上，起身往讲台方向走去。

讲台并不是很宽，布鲁诺把自己的位置从龙亚身边移到龙亚龙可对面，又顺手帮游星把第一排的椅子移到讲台旁。

游星道谢，坐下。

“结束了吗？”

“等会还要再检查一遍。”

“辛苦你了。”

“不会。”

“游星社团活动时都在做什么？”三人中唯一没通过入部考试、不是部员却总在社团活动时间来补习的龙亚好奇地问。

其实他之前不是没问过这个问题，但——

龙可快嘴接道：“是游星说了你也不懂的东西。”

龙亚瞪着龙可的时候游星回答了他的问题，在自己因为认得的发音和不理解的它们所代表的含义而发愣时，眼中的妹妹露出了“果然这次也不懂吧”的表情。 

发出小小的哼声，龙可拒绝了游星试图进行的多半他还是不会懂的解释，倒是，他突然想起了最近流传在校园中的某个说法。

“我听班上同学说的，好像是，只要带着美味的热狗去找电脑部的新人，他就可以帮你解决程序方面的问题……这样的？”说着说着自己也觉得有些奇奇怪怪，“啊，不过考试是作弊这类是不受理的！”他急急忙忙跟布鲁诺解释。 

布鲁诺摆摆手让龙亚放松。他针对美味的定义提问，同时表示教师那还没有听说过这件事。 

“听上去像是什么新型的诈骗手段。”他评价。 

“热狗诈骗？”游星在旁边轻笑，“说不定确实是个厉害的人。只是特别喜欢热狗所以才会有奇怪的传言。”

“那他的味觉一定很苍白。”布鲁诺断言。

龙可提出异议，“说不定他也喜欢泡面！”

布鲁诺执拗地表示泡面是不一样的。可游星笑道：“我觉得小豆年糕味的和红豆麻糬味的泡面区别不大。”

“唔——”绝对是红豆麻糬味的比较好吃！布鲁诺心想。

“不过龙亚你可以试着去问问，带着热狗找他聊天也不错啊。”布鲁诺感兴趣地眨了眨眼睛，“不知道要多美味的热狗才能让他满意。”

龙可开口：“听说流动贩卖车的热狗就可以。”

龙亚震惊：“这么随意！” 

游星很疑惑：“我没怎么吃热狗，流动贩卖车的热狗有这么美味吗？”

布鲁诺表示反对。“我觉得还是泡面比较好吃……”他突然发现了什么似的，笑着对龙亚说，“这么说起来，龙亚今天没叫饿呢。”

平常下午的这个时间都会抱怨午餐已经消化掉了的龙亚，今天却很安静。 

“因为今天中午吃了超级多！” 自己是经常叫饿没错啦……但饿的时候说饿有什么不对！这种说法简直就是把自己当小孩子嘛！龙亚不满地想，自己明明只比游星低一个年级，却总是被身旁的人当作小孩子对待，还经常被人误认为是龙可的弟弟，怎么能这样！

“诶？”游星虽然偶尔会和龙亚龙可一起用餐，但今天并没有。借由午餐时间和班上的同学交流是很重要的，游星是考虑到这点才拒绝了龙亚每天一起吃午餐的请求，毕竟他们相差了一个年级，就算有心照顾，游星也不想龙亚龙可因此和同学们产生嫌隙。 

“我们班的决斗老师今天被撤职了。”龙可帮哥哥解释，“龙亚说要庆祝，中午在食堂把点的咖喱和猪扒饭全部吃光光了。”

庆祝老师被撤职？

游星皱了皱眉。“暴饮暴食对身体不好。”

“庆祝一下嘛！就这一次！”

龙可拆台。“又来了，龙亚的‘就这一次’。” 

“龙可！”龙亚有点恼火地叫起来，龙亚转过头去假装无事发生。

布鲁诺思考片刻。

“是之前龙亚你提到过的那个老师吗？” 

“没错！是他！”

“是认识的人？”游星问布鲁诺。布鲁诺任教的是他的年级，也并非任教决斗课程，而是物理老师。

“都是教师，办公室也正好在一起，知道肯定是知道，不过关系一般。”布鲁诺点点头，“他被发现违规操作考试系统，会议后决定将他撤职。”

“违规操作考试系统！”

捕捉到关键字，龙亚激动地一掌拍在讲台上，借力站起来。

“那么，之前说的那个！”

布鲁诺同意。“看来就是你说的那样了。”

 

不久前的社团活动时间，一如平常地，游星在一旁进行他那些似乎相当高深的课外作业，布鲁诺在给龙亚补习，龙可在陪龙亚。中途休息时，龙亚和龙可进行了决斗，游星手头的活好像还没结束，观战的只有布鲁诺。

龙亚不知道是第几次输给优秀的妹妹。因为输的次数太多，反倒不觉得多沮丧，总是战意满满地沉迷于决斗之中。这让布鲁诺很欣赏，他称赞龙亚的决斗有进步。

我也这么觉得。少年沾沾自喜。

那时，可能是为哥哥抱不平，非常难得的，龙可主动告诉布鲁诺，班上的决斗指导老师不喜欢龙亚，说龙亚的决斗是“粗俗的、糟糕的、毫无意义的决斗”。

虽然没有很激烈的反应，但龙可很少像这样直白地表露某种负面情绪，所以布鲁诺决定安静地听她发泄。

龙亚明明那么喜欢决斗，水平也在不断提高，那个老师只是因为看不惯家境殷实的小孩，就把龙亚的决斗说的什么也不是。龙可有些生气地帮哥哥说话。

布鲁诺脸色略沉。 

平时不会刻意表现出来，双胞胎的家境确实算得上相当富裕。在学园里穿着同样制服吃着相似食物的同学们大多不清楚这一点，但教师们会对班级里的学生家庭状况有个大概的了解。教师们出身各异，其中也有不少幼时贫困，凭着努力如今终于迎来出头之日的，但若因此对学生怀有偏见，质疑家中富裕的学生的努力，就相当幼稚了。

妹妹提到那个老师后，哥哥就变得有些沮丧。 

我讨厌那个老师。他不喜欢我就不喜欢呗，反正我也不喜欢他。龙亚回忆着老师平日里的冷言冷语，目光黯淡了几分，小声嘟囔着。我原本想着只要能和大家一起决斗就好了，但之前的考试就很奇怪……

考试？

很明显，对于龙亚来说的小声实际上并不小声，布鲁诺基本都听到了。他抓住其中一个词发出疑问。

最近你们年级的是……第三阶段测试？

啊！就是那次考试！龙亚飞快应道，紧接着却有点犹犹豫豫，面上显出几分慌乱，看看布鲁诺，又转过头看看妹妹。布鲁诺只是一脸疑惑，龙可则是了解内情，她近似鼓励地朝哥哥点了点头。

龙亚又转回来面对布鲁诺，颇为小心翼翼地开始解释。

考试包括实战测试和机上测试两个部分。多亏平时跟游星和龙可对战积累的经验，还有布鲁诺的决斗补习，实战测试里龙亚获得了不错的成绩。

那时那个老师的脸色可糟了，他看过去超级失望。龙可忿忿道。他根本一开始就盼着龙亚输。 

机考时出了什么问题吗？布鲁诺问。

机考是解决斗残局。用已有的卡片进行操作，在一回合内成功击败对方就可以获得最高分数。即使第一步操作错误了也没关系，只要撑过对方回合，便可靠下一次抽卡尝试挽回，直到任何一方生命值归零前都可以继续决斗，分数则依靠回合数和失误率这一类数据来计算。

我觉得我考得还不错，只输了一次。但成绩出来后，机考的成绩特别特别低，总成绩最后低空飘过，差点得补考。龙亚心有余悸。阶段测试的成绩和竞赛资格、升学都有关系，补考从各方面来讲都是极为不利的。

龙亚拿到的题都很复杂。龙可小小声说。所以我想，是不是老师把难度高和失误失分大的题都给了龙亚……

这个很难说，有可能是正好系统随机到的。没有被龙亚龙可对教师的不满影响，也没有立刻否认他们的猜测，布鲁诺只是平静地点出。你们也没有证据证明是那个老师做的吧。

双胞胎以相同的频率点了点头，表情苦涩，又感到有点不好意思。

不止我，有好几个学生的分数都很奇怪，所以真的、可能是我搞错了也说不定。龙亚苦着张脸，叹息道。我也不知道是怎么回事啊——

当时，由于不想继续破坏原本还不错的心情，他们就这样结束了这个话题。

 

“那么，这次的举报信是龙亚你们写的吗？”

“诶？”听见布鲁诺的问话，坐回椅子上的龙亚和龙可面面相觑，“匿名举报信？”

布鲁诺点头。

“这次是因为接到匿名举报信才会开始调查的。”

不过，看你们的反应，应该不是你们做的。他接道。

“不是我们……对哦，还可以用匿名举报信！我之前怎么没想到！”龙亚有些懊恼地说，随即又开心起来，“我要夸奖那个寄信的！”

“应该是你们班上的人。”看着龙亚龙可，游星猜测，“他可能和你们一样对分数感到疑惑。” 

布鲁诺注意到，游星说话时带着轻微的滞涩感，喉头滚动，喉咙里冒出不太明显的呛咳声。看上去不像生病，可能是沉迷于作业，一个都下午没喝水，这下多说了几句话才意识到口干舌燥。 

物理实验室内不能进食饮水，布鲁诺把自己的保温杯留在了办公室。虽然游星说没关系，但布鲁诺还是去拿来了水和纸杯，看见抽屉里还有袋小饼干就也顺手带上，让三人在实验室门口吃完喝完了再回去讲台旁。

物理实验室所在的建筑楼离主教学楼有一段距离，这个时间没什么学生经过这里。走廊上只有他们四人，靠着墙壁和栏杆在咔哧咔哧啃饼干。

实际上咔哧咔哧的主要是龙亚。龙可淑女地咬下一小口饼干，闭嘴嚼动，在嚼完咽下去前不会开口说话。游星不太一样，与其说是咬，不如说他是用牙把饼干一小块一小块磨下来，也不怎么嚼，就含在嘴里等它变软一些再直接吞下，吃得很慢，吃相不难看，但因为显得孩子气而和他本人的外貌有些违和。

布鲁诺想起在学园以外的地方，他看过游星边吃东西边操作电脑。食物能振奋精神，但不小心把碎屑洒落，或是食物直接掉在键盘上都很糟糕，所以这样的景象不常有，挺珍贵的。游星两只手都忙着击打键盘，嘴上叼着食物，用牙齿轻轻咬着，小心地靠嘴唇和舌头一点点往嘴里送，一块饼干或一条火腿肠可以吃上好久。

他在心里轻轻笑起来。 

“怎么了吗？”游星好像察觉到什么，抬头看布鲁诺。

“没什么。”打着马虎眼，布鲁诺转移话题，“估计是龙亚你们的同学写的推荐信。不过你们不要把信的事说出去哦，按理来说我是不能透露匿名信的存在的。”

“班上的同学……”龙亚又掏了块饼干，“好好奇，会是谁呢？” 

“来猜一下？”

“好啊！”龙亚积极响应。

龙可揭穿他：“你是拖延时间不想补习吧。”

“休息时间休息时间嘛！”

笑了笑。“猜可以，但不能去确认。”布鲁诺又提醒他们，三个人点点头。

沉默片刻，龙亚先开口选人：“是不是天兵？”是游星和布鲁诺都知道的人，和龙亚龙可入学前就是好朋友，正好分在了一个班里。

没想到龙亚会先把有些文弱的好友设为怀疑对象，龙可咽下饼干。“为什么？”

“天兵的父母是官员，官员都很懂要怎么运用规则吧。”龙亚很随意地说道，“天兵一直和他父母在一起，他一定知道可以向学校投递匿名举报信。” 

龙可摇头。“我觉得不是。”

“天兵自己的成绩没有很大浮动，在这种立场下他应该不会没有证据就特意匿名举报老师。”她看见袋子里还有六七块饼干，就放心地又拿了一块。 

她提出另一个人选：“我觉得是斯莱。”

“斯莱是那个黑色头发——发型这样的男孩子？”布鲁诺在头上比划了一个颇有特色的发型。游星借着他的动作，不动声色地开始想象蓝色头发奇特发型的自己的物理老师。 

“没错！”

游星拿纸杯倒水，一个个分过去。“见过吗？”他知道龙亚龙可班上有这个人。教师办公室都是在一起的，不在那一年级任教的布鲁诺会知道不让游星意外。

“有时会在办公室看见他。”布鲁诺接过纸杯，回忆起那个男生，平时总是一脸严肃的样子，这点和游星有些像，他就记下了，“感觉是个很认真的孩子。”

龙可用嘴唇试了水温，觉得烫就先拿在手里放凉。“嗯，他是那种对人对事很执着的类型。”布鲁诺不知道这毫不留情的评价算是称赞还是批评。

“啊！对了对了我想起来了！他上次考试成绩出来的时候，表情超可怕的！”龙亚嫌拿着杯子不好表演，水太烫了又不能一口干，就把杯子放在廊台上。游星提醒他别不小心洒到楼下去。

龙亚嗯嗯嗯应着。“斯莱他啊，平时表情一直是这样的——”吃完了饼干，正好手上没东西，龙亚就扁着嘴，配合上手势的一直线，“成绩出来后，就变成了这样！”嘴角下耷，双手手指摆出一个八字。愤怒又不满的感情理解倒是可以理解，不过这下这表情由龙亚做出来就怪模怪样的。

“他相当生气，”以防万一，龙可决定还是把龙亚的杯子拿过去，“他死盯着成绩没有说话，眼神超级可怕，我好像都能听到他咬牙的声音。”

龙亚觉得让妹妹帮自己拿发烫的杯子不太好，又接了回来。

“斯莱平时比较沉默，对老师的态度没有很热情。” 

“老师算不上讨厌他但也没有很喜欢他。是他的话，成绩起伏那么大，他一定会去找老师问原因。”

“但他什么也没说，成绩也没有改动……”

“是的，没有呢。”龙亚心有余悸。“那段时间他真的超可怕！浑身缠绕着低气压，根本没人敢和他搭话！”

“后来好像……不知什么时候，就又好了？”

“也没特别注意，哪天就感觉他不气了。”

双胞胎连疑惑的表情都非常相似。 

“阶段测试的题目是不会讲解的吧。或许他是去找你们老师要求查看得分情况，不过应该是被拒绝了。”游星刚刚吃完第一块饼干，水只剩半杯。“如果他真的如你们所说的那么执着的话，确实有很大可能是他做的。” 

布鲁诺隔着塑料袋，把巧克力味的饼干推到上层。游星看了他一眼，布鲁诺对游星笑笑。

没有多说什么，游星往杯子里加了点水，伸手进袋子拿了块巧克力味的。“学生手册上有学校部门的联系方式，只要有投递举报信这想法，谁都可以轻松做到。”

他问布鲁诺，是怎样确定那个老师进行了违规操作的。“检查系统后发现有作弊痕迹吗？”

“诶……不完全是。”布鲁诺摇头，“确实是以系统更改痕迹和IP地址作为证据，但是似乎，并非由校方首先检查程序，校方只是核实了已知的信息。”

“什么意思？”龙亚问。他摸了块饼干，原味的。

“我没有参与这个环节，只在会议前收到了情况说明，有些细节并不清楚。”一不小心好像透露了太多，但想想也不是什么真正需要保密的大事，布鲁诺就和他们三人说了。“并没有和举报信一起，但在校方检查系统前，就已经收到了相关证据。”

游星似乎不打算继续吃饼干，没有接着拿，而是端着水靠着墙。“是同一个人投递的吗？”

“不知道，大概是。”布鲁诺耸肩，“还有，学校总电脑没有入侵迹象。” 

“那应该是解析了任课教师个人终端。”

龙可露出思索的样子，“老师你之前说，经常在办公室看见斯莱吧。有没有可能，斯莱是为了拿到证据才总是去办公室的？” 

布鲁诺表示教师个人终端的系统很朴素，信息复制起来很容易，“只要教师本人不在，手脚快点多半不会被注意到。”

啃着饼干，龙亚的表情又纠结起来。“但是斯莱他有那么擅长这类东西吗？我是指，就算复制了，筛选啊解析啊什么也没那么简单吧？”

龙可提醒他：“不一定要他自己来解析啊，可以找认识的人帮忙，上网雇人也可以——”

“龙亚。”游星突然开口。 

“怎么了？”

“刚刚你提到的那个传闻，你说了是同学告诉你的吧。”游星晃晃杯子，让水降温。“你还记得那个同学是谁吗？”

经游星这么一提醒，少年愣住，接着陷入回忆。

是同学聊天的时候，是浏览学校论坛的时候，还是课上传纸条的时候？是在教室、食堂、操场还是校园门口的咖啡馆？就像决斗时一样，思考着，整理着，抓住线索，不断寻觅。 

这并不困难——

短暂的时间过后，恍然大悟般，他发出吵闹的声音。 

“啊啊啊！我想起来了！是斯莱！是斯莱告诉我们的！”

龙可犹疑道：“是斯莱说的？”

“没错！我能肯定！”龙亚拍着胸脯跟妹妹保证。“他带了热狗却没有吃，我就问他能不能给我，斯莱就跟我说了这件事！斯莱会说这种事很难得吧！所以我不可能记错的！”

游星看起来比激动的龙亚冷静多了，仅是脸上浮现出笑意。

“估计就是斯莱了。” 

“是斯莱吧。” 在邀请之下，龙可拿走了最后一块饼干。

布鲁诺在大家的意见得到统一时，竖起食指放在唇前，又强调了一次：“不能去确认哦，要是不小心让上面知道了我和学生说这些，我会被扣工资的。”

三个人同时答应，龙亚似乎还想说什么打趣的话，但突然响起的手机铃声打断了他们。

不是短信音，而是通话请求；不是系统自带的响铃，而是为了区分特别的人、特别设置的铃声。欢快的旋律回荡，在四人不再说话后安静下来的走廊上，十分突兀。 

龙亚好像吓了一跳般愣了一下，才意识到是自己的手机在响，赶紧伸手从裤子口袋里掏出了手机。就算铃声已经提醒他了，但在看到联系人时，他还是瞪大了双眼，小声地和龙可说，是妈妈。朝游星和布鲁诺摇摇头，示意他们听见也没关系，就接起了电话。

龙可凑过去，两个人没开免提，紧挨着听筒。明显是对方说的比较多，双胞胎听得很认真，很开心又有些兴奋的回应着。

通话时间不长，游星看他们答应着挂断了电话。“是叔叔阿姨今天回来吗？”

用力点头。

两人突然安静了许多，面上却掩饰不住激动的心情。

游星收了他们的纸杯，叠起来。“那么，社团活动到此结束，收拾一下准备回去吧。”布鲁诺说。在双胞胎正回去物理实验室拿书包时，突然想起了某件很重要的事，他喊住了龙亚。

“剩下的题龙亚就带回去当作业吧。”

“诶——”

少年发出哀嚎。

 

黄昏，赤橙色的最后的阳光越过窗檐，为教室的地面染上燃烧般的色彩。

从窗户往外看，远远地可以看见学校的大门，结束了一天课程和社团活动的学生正零零散散朝外走，在回家的路上。

把纸杯和空掉的塑料袋丢入垃圾桶，没有继续作业，游星站在窗前，看着龙亚龙可出了学校大门，一点一点走到他视线之外的地方。然后游星转回头，看见自己的导师正注视着自己。

“所以，是不动你投的信吧。”

被拆穿也毫无动摇，干净利落地承认了：“是的。”

游星和布鲁诺回到讲台边面对面坐下。

“查过了吗？”

蓝发的指导教师答非所问。“是龙亚龙可的事的话，不动不可能不管的吧。” 虽然看上去好像没在听，但实际上全都放在了心上。

确实如此。“所以，老师你在整理证据时顺手查了举报信的来源。”很肯定地说道。

布鲁诺终于点头，颇有点小心翼翼的意味在其中。“我想确认猜测。”举起双手以示清白，“我就确认了一下，没干别的……诶被发现了吗？”证据是自己提交的、这件事。

“发现了。”游星再次移开目光，“那位老师为什么要这么做？”

布鲁诺沉默了片刻，开口：“我查了他的收支记录和通讯记录。”

出身贫寒的小孩，和母亲相依为命。为了这唯一的儿子，母亲拼命工作，孩子虽然由于缺少正确的引导，性格的某些方面有些扭曲，本性却不坏。在孩子终于长大成人，步入社会，有了稳定的工作后，母亲却病倒了。教师的工资并不低，却仍然难以维持无底洞的医疗费用。不要说过去不屑于与权贵来往，现在连亲近的朋友都没有的他，连放低身段去请求的对象都没有。

也因此，就算他知道宠溺孩子的父母给他的金额并不够长久维持母亲的生命，他也还是接受了。矛盾着、挣扎着，想着也许不会被发现吧，偷偷地更改了考试系统，服从了自己一直以来厌恶的富人们，屈服于现实和金钱，做出自己也感到恶心的事。

他并不是那么擅长程序，更别说是颤抖着手指更改的数据。成绩出来时，那过于巨大的浮动让他知道自己完了，学生们必定会产生疑问。即使如此，内心深处仍有一丝希冀，他不顾脸面地在学生面前挣扎，只是那份希望也随着校方下达的通知一同破碎。

“校方了解他家里的情况后，也有作出相应的安排。”不过，犯下错误，就得承担后果，“只是，记入档案后，他以后应该也无法继续担任教师了。”

游星安静地听着，平静地凝视着窗外的夕阳，与其说是欣赏，不如说是沉浸于那绚烂的光景。

这样啊。他喃喃道。是会有这样的事。

蓝紫色的眼睛大而明亮，夕阳的光辉落入其中，渲染上不同于平日的温暖色泽，宛如星云的光芒在闪烁。少年的脸年轻而平和，唇色浅、形状温柔，干净的脸侧被太阳温暖出不明显的红。

一切、全部、都、充斥着令人心动的美丽。

“那么。”布鲁诺叹了口气，把手搭在桌子上交叠起手指，灰色的眼睛直直注视着面前的黑发少年。

“现在是游星吧。”带有感叹意味的陈述语气。

在布鲁诺面前，重新与他对视的少年年轻的外表下，内部更为成熟、也是真实存在的那人坦率地露出笑容，承认了。

“什么时候发现的？”

“学生的游星三餐都很健康，是不会清楚地知道泡面的味道的。你也不会，你没有那么喜欢泡面，但你之前说过杰克在准备录入。”

露出破绽了。游星小声嘀咕着。

因为游星把设定做的很细致，所以一旦有不同就很容易发现。布鲁诺安慰他。

姿势从最规矩的坐法换成单手撑住脑袋，龙胆色的眼睛眨动，“玩腻了吗？要再抽一次吗？”

“不是，这个就好……”怕游星误会——就算误会这个词很少出现在他们之间，布鲁诺还是赶紧摇摇头。“我过得很开心。这个系统非常有趣，相当——出色。”

“虽然不是正式的项目，但在模型构筑和基础设置上我也是花了相当多心思的，就我来说是十分优秀的作品，能被你认同我很高兴。”

“参与到这一系统里让游星觉得开心吗？”

“很开心。”

好像真的很开心，游星的语气变得轻快起来。

“我在这个年纪时，就像做梦一样，曾向往过平静又欢乐的校园生活。”

布鲁诺有点担心，游星总是在为了目标不断向前，很少有放松的时间，本人还没有意识到自己喜欢逞强，又很固执，“你还好吧？不要太累了？”

“没事的。”看，果然又是这样，这个人总是这么说。还在笑着。

“事到如今，对我来说，不论建立完善意识系统还是修复布鲁诺的身体都变得有趣起来了。”游星感慨，“而且，布鲁诺的身体真的用了很厉害的技术，我学到了很多，之前我完全没想过生物化可以达到这个程度。”

“唔。就我来说是有点微妙地被看光的感觉……”

分离的时候，并没有想过会有再次相遇的一天。即使不是人类，也没有自信能够存活下去，只是想着，在这个地方不断跌落的不是游星真是太好了。

连希望都不敢希望，却总会做到关于游星的梦，能睁开眼睛时，还有意识的时候，回忆着过去的事，关于那些被自己遗忘了的同伴，和自己再次得到的同伴，刻画着自己失去了的世界，思考着自己碰触不到的未来，一直一直，都在想着这些事。

就算无法再睁开眼睛，但只要还留有意识的话，希望直到毁灭的最后一刻，自己还是能持续地回忆着。

那个时候，自己不会、也不敢想象再次与游星相见的可能。

所以，意识到游星就在自己面前时，才会以为自己在做梦。就连伸出手拭去对方的泪水时，都以为那份触感不过是幻觉。

“而且，我是因为想和布鲁诺见面才这么努力的。”现在，少年外表的游星坦率地说道。

放弃意味失去最后的可能，放弃只能是一无所有，所以他从未放弃，而是拼上全力去抓住机会。尽管如此，在好不容易找回布鲁诺的身体时，游星面对破碎、扭曲到看不出原形的身体，承受着失而复得带来的痛苦——不，那已经连所谓的身体都算不上，那样的曾经的非常重要的人，变成了仅仅是遗骸的东西——所有人都是这么认为的，除了他，除了不动游星外的、所有人。

忘记了是怀抱怎样的心情支撑下来的，但再度失去的恐惧是如此深刻。未来的知识和技术不是这个时代的他可以轻易企及的，毫无进展的作业让游星感到疲惫，他时常陷入沉重的怀疑中，害怕就算那个身体再次睁开了眼睛，也是完全不一样的存在。 

但游星是幸运的。

偶然穿越了时空的未来之人，简直像是为了陷入绝境的他而来，给了他比未来的技术还要珍贵的事物。

灵感。

不是以身体，而是以残留的意识为突破口。

与身体不同，在不断下落的过程中，不断被巩固的记忆、感受、思维几乎没有任何缺失，虽然外壳毁坏到无法反应思想的程度，但内在的最珍贵的东西都还存在，布鲁诺的心、完完整整地回到了游星身边。在仅有两人的意识空间里，不动游星终于能够碰触布鲁诺。

不过，游星不可能永远与布鲁诺的意识相连，就算坚持到了现在，没有身体一直游离的意识也不是没有消耗的可能。为了确保在身体修复前布鲁诺的心不会损伤，游星决定用特别的系统将它安放。

既然要做，还是不要做的太无聊吧。

游星愉快地笑起来，年轻的有些稚嫩的脸露出了符合年纪的表情。

布鲁诺想见到现在的我吗？

没有回答。不需要回答。

面对已不再是少年的他的疑问，布鲁诺伸出了手。对方一动不动，单手托着脸，任由指尖、指腹、掌心依次贴上脸侧，并不能算得上温暖的手，却十分舒适。拇指轻轻擦过记忆里存在标记的位置，没有丝毫偏差。

龙胆色的双眸与铅灰色的眼睛对视。

夕阳沉默，夜色覆盖天空，温柔如水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于学园设定其实一开始有个be构思，大概是布鲁诺通过黑洞能到达别的世界。可他所到达的世界都是“五分钟前才开始的世界”，一旦他到达了，黑洞闭合，他所到达的世界就会开始加速不可逆的熵增，走向混乱。像是校园的和平时光这类，是立刻就会失去的东西。


	4. 悬丝（abo设定）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO设定，AB，有二设  
> OOC！OOC！OOC！  
> 布鲁游，安提诺米=布鲁诺

如果可以早一点出生就好了；如果可以迟一点出生就好了；如果可以不在这个时代出生就好了。 

这种如同放弃般的想法，一定背叛了死去的人也背叛了活着的人，背叛了所有人的努力和期待。而且，对过去的假设什么也改变不了，只是徒增困扰。明明就现在的情形来说，留给他困扰的时间也不多了。 

他知道自己的想法天真又幼稚，宛如一个美好而脆弱的梦，在这濒临崩溃的现实里虚假地微笑着。可他还是播下了种子，即使他期待的未来或许会在成形前便早早枯萎，没有结出果实就已经腐烂。 

但是，赌上国家、人民、家人、朋友，赌上死者的名誉和生者的荣耀，赌上自己的知识自己的价值自己的运气，赌上一切，是不是能更靠近一点那遥不可及的希望呢？ 

－ 

我讨厌战争。   
就算战争可以带给Moment无限的可能性，我还是讨厌战争。 

－   
途中，安提诺米突然想起，第二次还是第三次标记后，游星说过，这种做法就跟使用drug一样，非常过分。那时他们的关系远比现在要僵硬，安提诺米因为被形容为drug而产生了强烈的不满，又觉得自己受了莫大冤枉，认为说出这种话的人完全不了解自己，肆意妄言才更是过分。 

不过，仔细想想，无论是提出了标记方案的Zone，还是作为执行者的自己的存在，亦或包括这整个国家，应该都比drug更让游星感到厌恶吧。虽然游星现在好像接受了一切，即使在接到固定标记的命令时，也不再如同发泄般、冷漠却刻意地说些试图激怒人的话，但安提诺米觉得游星只是做出了选择——或者，他们根本没给过游星选择。 

Beta无法永久标记Omega，也无法被Alpha永久标记。从这一点来看，Beta是非常特殊的。Zone这样说过。可这又能代表什么呢？如果是Alpha或Omega的话，就会被要求结成永久标记以束缚身心，对国家来说这才是一劳永逸的做法，相比起来，像必须这样定期当着大庭广众的面接受临时标记，反倒证明了Beta不会属于任何人，对Beta而言心理上还更轻松吗？安提诺米可不这么认为。 

初次标记的场所是比起之后几次要更大更广阔的厅堂，必须要到场的人、和有点权势但根本上只是来看热闹的人把屋子挤得满满当当。当时游星还处于特殊监管中，视线完全被眼罩阻隔，特殊的项圈有禁言功能，双手被镣铐束缚在身后，完全是以俘虏的姿态出现在众人眼前，只能按照被强制佩戴的耳机里的声音来行动。就在游星小心翼翼向厅室中心前进时，有几个好事者装作被挤出人群，试图借口推搡他，借机羞辱他，顶着成王败寇的由头，只为了看这个把下嘴唇咬出血来的Beta褪尽脸上最后一丝血色。 

那时安提诺米心里烦躁到了极限，脑子一热就直接上前抓住游星的手臂，几乎是有点粗暴地把人拉到指定位置，不顾游星僵直到无法颤抖的身体，干净利落地完成了标记，甚至连游星信息素的气味都没辨认出就往上覆盖了自己的味道。结束后缓过神，为自己的失态郁闷不已，私底下赶紧先给Zone道歉，对方叹了口气原谅了他，回头去控制舆论和进行新一轮的政治斗争。而在面对监管降级了的、可以看见可以听见可以说话的游星时，安提诺米却感到手足无措。 

然后自己做了什么呢？好像，磕磕绊绊地，想要从第一次见面时的误会开始解释。虽然实际上是游星先动的手，安提诺米自然要应战，但一不小心兴致上来就动了真格，甚至引来Zone对着游星启用电击装置，安提诺米觉得自己对此有责任。 

话语在口中咕噜咕噜滚了半天，最重要的说明又不能在监视还在的时候进行，结果慌里慌张什么也没说清楚。游星倒是好像明白了什么，但还是冷着一张脸，舌头一次次舔过为了克制也为了宣泄而咬出的血痕，却一个字也不打算回应，逼得安提诺米硬生生闭上了嘴。 

就算在知道安提诺米就是布鲁诺之后，他们之间有所缓和，也并没有变成彼此间可以毫无顾忌地说话和微笑的关系。 

不久前安提诺米尝试着询问过游星他和Zone的关系，很难得的，那次游星给了安提诺米比较完整的回答，可能是因为从Zone那里知道安提诺米是可信任的，也可能是因为安提诺米是布鲁诺，是会做出翻墙和敌国人民交流科技问题这种傻事的布鲁诺。 

我和Zone是共犯。笔尖划过纸张，文字以密文的形式现出。游星斟酌了一下字眼，不知为什么，安提诺米觉得游星原本是想写他们是盟友，却被他自己给否决了，换成更冷漠的说法。 

我。写到这里时，停顿了一下。我们希望Moment可以作战争之外的用途。 

安提诺米记得，过去，在讨论如何应对Moment的作战会议后，众人走出房间时Zone正好在安提诺米身旁，他露出了非常、非常疲惫的神情，仿佛正挣扎着咽下某些打算冲口而出的想法。为了维持表面上的距离，Zone什么也没向安提诺米倾述，但安提诺米依旧借由唇语读出了Zone真正的心意。 

那是跟被燃成灰烬的纸张一样，时机没到，所以需要深深埋藏的话语。 

这次已经是第六次的临时标记。比起前几次，看热闹的人基本都散去了，剩下不得不在场的。围观人数的减少不止让游星、也让安提诺米好受不少。游星面无表情地站定在厅室中心，如同一棵没有生机的树，多少还算活着。安提诺米站在游星的侧后方，像是要阻止这样的游星逃走一般，他伸手揽过游星的肩膀，亲密又坚定地扣住搭在肩膀上的手，又用另一只手撩开游星后颈处的头发，暴露出腺体。 

然后他感到游星的身体瞬间紧绷。和最开始不同，现在他学会了在标记之前先安抚对方。俯身凑向游星的后颈时，身为Alpha的他可以很清晰地嗅到自己残留下的信息素的气味，是冷冷的海洋的咸味，带了点腥，虽然不重，但对于不习惯的人来说不算是好闻的味道。安提诺米的好友之一，出生在内陆的阿波利亚就总是抱怨这气味怪怪的。 

Beta对信息素不敏感，但不代表完全闻不到，至少标记自己的信息素是该知道的。游星的国家紧邻大海，安提诺米猜测游星是习惯这种味道的，因此暗暗高兴过。 

安提诺米不知道游星原本的信息素的味道，硬要说的话这是安提诺米自作自受。他们之间的标记并非出自真心，而且与AO间的标记不同，安提诺米不觉得他们双方从这种行为中获得了满足，倒不如说只留下了苦涩的记忆，对游星而言可能还混杂了恐惧和愤怒，第一次那粗糙的标记尤甚。事到如今，安提诺米也没打算揭人伤口地去确认。 

舌尖轻触腺体，染上水光。接着，安提诺米贴上嘴唇，把腺体整个包裹在口中，湿热的气息均匀地温暖了人体最为脆弱的部分之一，伴随着人体的微小臭味和生理性的恶感，唾液的黏腻在看不见的地方唤起一股滑溜溜的色情感。 

游星抓住安提诺米的手臂，用力，指尖陷入肉里，被剪的短短的指甲没有带来多少痛感，或者是在那之前游星就自觉地控制了力道。 

咬下去时，两排血印中犬齿留下的血口最大。安提诺米放开游星后，看见血珠滚出几道细小的血痕钻入衣领，再次贴上后颈的黑发应该也蹭上了血渍。游星没有去擦拭它们，这些血很快就会凝固在皮肤或头发上，变成难看的黑褐色。 

比起血腥味更为浓厚的是炸开的信息素的味道，极具侵略性地缠绕在游星身上，单方面地蚕食着他的身心。 

安提诺米扫过四周，所谓的见证人们表情各异，如同被迫看了一出不好笑的滑稽喜剧，好容易挨到散场。不知该说是面无表情还是面容端正严肃的Zone在其中相当突兀，安提诺米从他的眼神中察觉到几分怜惜之情。 

无法忍受似的，游星已经先一步向大门走去。安提诺米隔了几步跟上。 

这种事还得进行多少次啊。他在心中叹息。


	5. 与你道别（脑洞）

未来的某一日，依照设定的时间，一个加密文件被投放至公共网域。  
因为加密程序非常难破解，所以这份文件被兴趣者大面积扩散，几乎所有程序员都知道这份文件。  
但始终没有人能解开这个文件。

乔尼从好友处得到了这份文件。  
他尝试破解程序。过了第一二三层加密，发现第四层加密是一些非常琐碎、关于日常的问题。

“这是……在找人吗？”  
为了某个人而设置的问题和答案。

检查了下没有病毒程序，乔尼试着输入自己的回答。  
通过。  
程序自动运行。  
弹出了一个对话框。

【你好。】

乔尼犹豫了一下，也回了个你好。  
乔尼又继续输入。我是乔尼，你是？

【我是丹尼尔，乔尼。很高兴见到你。】

直接被喊了名字却不觉得讨厌。不过自己真的是这个程序的制作者在找的人吗？有些疑惑地想，乔尼试着问道：丹尼尔，我能为你做些什么？

【再陪我说说话吧。】

于是乔尼便开始时不时和丹尼尔聊天，说的都是些日常的琐碎事。  
因为丹尼尔的回复非常人性化，所以乔尼一开始以为这是个AI程序。  
但丹尼尔告诉乔尼，自己并不是AI，制作者一开始就输入了应对乔尼不同的反应的多种回复方式，所有的回答都是根据程序设定。包括解释给乔尼“丹尼尔是什么”也是程序的一部分，乔尼没有提到此类话题的话丹尼尔也不会提。  
乔尼就觉得很奇怪，明明费了这么大工夫，制作者却只是希望乔尼和不是AI而是程序的丹尼尔聊聊天。如果一开始自己就不回复的话又怎么办呢？

【虽然觉得有点遗憾，但既然乔尼已经破解了密码，也就没有关系了。】

丹尼尔带有决斗程序，用的是和乔尼的偶像一样的卡组。一开始乔尼因为丹尼尔很强而吓了一跳，明明不是AI。但多次决斗后，果然还是乔尼赢的比较多。

【这就好像解残局决斗一样。】  
丹尼尔这样说。

渐渐的，丹尼尔开始出现无法回应的情况。  
即使乔尼用以前说过的话尝试，丹尼尔也只会一次又一次告诉乔尼不要再试了。  
某一次的决斗前，丹尼尔对乔尼说，有个愿望。  
是制作者的愿望。  
那是一场非常愉快的决斗，丹尼尔就像个真正的决斗者。乔尼想着，如果丹尼尔是人类的话，一定跟自己一样，会为这场决斗露出笑容吧。  
决斗是丹尼尔赢了。

【可以和我道别吗？】

乔尼沉默了一下。

“再见。”  
“再见……游星。”  
尽管只是凭借对话中的线索来猜测，但乔尼觉得自己不会猜错。  
乔尼确实没有猜错。

【谢谢你。再见，乔尼。】

按照最初的设定，用尽所有回复时，程序立刻进行自我删除。


	6. 不是在说如何结束

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游星为了拯救城市，牺牲在弧线摇篮。  
> 未来组四人被投入“让他们可以好好生活下去”的次元。在这个过程中，四人的记忆都被取走一部分，但每个人被取走的部分不太一样，四个人都以为自己的记忆是完整的，认为其他三人的记忆有缺失。  
> 安提诺米捡到了失忆的游星（六七岁吧），未来四人组一起把游星养大（文中十四五岁吧）。  
> 监护人是域。

-

他能听见崩坏的声音在他的体内回响，那声音既巨大又可怕，甚至比正在分崩离析的世界还要喧哗。

（“别再说话了！”）

那是远比他坚强，远比他温柔的声音。

原来自己有在说话吗？在说什么呢？自己应该没有任何要留给那个人的话语了，所以，如果能说出来，那一定只有关于他自己的事，他的痛苦、孤独、不安、与恐惧，怀着充满遗憾的心、他将它们一股脑地塞给那个人。

那个人又说了些什么。

他可以感受到意识在渐渐脱离躯壳，经过漫长而曲折的道路，他的生命即将走到尽头。这不过是无数次设想过的无数个结果之一，也许还是最好的那一个，没有什么不能接受的。

只是所有的保证和承诺都不会属于已死之人，他因此感到安心。

（“但我还留有要做的事。”）

然后，那个清朗的、平静的、寂寞的声音，划开所有嘈杂，清晰地将那份意志传达给了他。

（“这就是我最后的使命。”）

话语撞击出回音，他腐朽的身躯在震荡之中化为齑粉。

-

“域！域！”

肩膀被以不轻的力道摇晃，未经变声的少年音色非常清脆，但由于是慌乱的叫喊，略显刺耳，足够吵起本在睡梦中的域。

在睁眼之前先坐了起来，喊着自己名字的声音立刻停下。

揉着眉心，睁开眼睛，看见了一张再熟悉不过的脸。

“抱歉，我擅自进来。”黑发的少年微微有点不自在地站在床边，很是担心地看着域，“我在外面听见很大的声音。你做噩梦了？”

自己说了什么，竟然连室外都听得见？“没关系，你想进就进，看着点别让他们几个进来捣乱就行。”避开对方的问题，翻身下床，“几点了？”

没有追问。“九点十五。”比域矮上一个头多的少年回答。“要早餐吗？”

“要。”就熬夜到凌晨四点多的人来说，补觉的时间还不是很够。但刚刚的梦让域心烦意乱，他不打算继续睡下去了。

见域要起来，少年向门口走去，打算退出房间给他打理的空间。域好像突然想起什么似的，皱了皱眉，叫住他，问道：“游星你今天不用去学校？”

被称呼为游星的少年露出带着几分无奈的表情。“域，已经到周末了。”他脸上又透出几分担忧的神色来，“你真的没事吗？”

“没事，只是有点睡糊涂。”噩梦的痕迹渐渐淡去，他依稀记得梦里的某个人和游星一样，有着夹带金色的黑发和龙胆色的虹膜，但是要更年长一点、更衰老一点……不、好像不太对。

脑袋昏昏沉沉。记不起来了。

等域换好衣服，洗完脸刷完牙来到厨房时，他的梦，连同其中让他感到违和的那部分，没有留下任何痕迹，消失得无影无踪。

 

厨房里游星正在翻冰箱。

“域，面包片可以吗？”

“可以。”

游星从冰箱里拿出黄油，再从食品柜里拿出整袋装的切片面包和果酱。从杯架上挑出两个杯子，放到餐桌上。餐桌收纳层里有盒红茶。

水烧开了，沸腾出咕嘟声。

“我的咖啡和咖啡机呢？”域靠着厨房门，环顾一圈，没找到自己赖以为生的咖啡因相关产品。

纸盒里剩下的牛奶只够半杯。“帕拉说他们研究所的咖啡机被助理不小心砸了。为了避免熬昏头的小组成员们吸干可怜又活该的助理的鲜血——这是帕拉原话——他三十分钟前拎着咖啡机走了。”多半是觉得域不会那么快醒来吧。

域轻轻啧了一声。

把空了的纸盒扔进垃圾桶。“喝太多咖啡对身体不好。”游星劝他。

“没咖啡对心情不好。”

游星耸耸肩。“水还是红茶？”

“牛奶。”

面对对方找茬般的行为，游星习以为常地叹了口气，回房间掏了包私藏的速溶递给域，换回自己的半杯牛奶。

画着圈往杯子里倒热水，黑褐色的粉末沾水黏成小块，被烫得翻滚几下，立刻又融化开，廉价的香气飘散在空气里。

“安提诺米和阿波利亚呢？”

“市民登记系统好像出了些状况，阿波去市民中心了。安提……去队里进行指导教学。”说着话，刚刚还挺精神的少年肩膀耷拉下来，显出几分沮丧。

域喝了口咖啡，递了片面包给游星。“还在禁足？”

“是……”

推掉社团活动，校外体术训练停止，放学后立刻回家。编程教学和机械制作全部禁止，不允许外出，不能决斗，不能上网，吃过饭洗过澡就立刻上床休息。

“第几天了？”域用餐刀抹上黄油，心想都没人外出采购，难怪家里牛奶不够。

“第六天。”

域看着颓丧地坐在面前啃面包的少年。游星脸上的淤青已经淡化，伤口在结痂后也有一定程度的收缩，脖子上因为敷药的关系还缠着绷带，在衣服下，击打和碰撞造成的损伤应该好了一半以上。“安提诺米有说禁足到什么时候吗？” 

“没有。”

安提诺米通常会在周末的常规训练带上游星，私底下让未成年的游星借用赛道练习驾驶。但今早安提诺米出门的时候，对战战兢兢在他身边打转的游星说，留在家里。游星于是明白，惩罚时间还没结束。

“那就等着。”域毫不同情地道。

“是……”

不论怎么说，对于自己犯下的错，游星还是有自觉的，为此受罚也是心甘情愿。他没劲地往嘴里塞面包，表情空白地嚼着，把腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的。

看来至少脸上的伤是不痛了，域心想。很快地吃完了一片面包，就着对面少年恹恹的样子，开始给第二块抹上果酱。

“你原本是打算用什么借口的？”

“诶？”

“脖子。”用刀柄比了比，“那么明显的痕迹，你原本是打算用什么借口来了事的？”

看了对方是不打算放过这话题了。游星把嘴里的东西咽下去。“不……我还没考虑借口的事，安提就站在我面前了。”

晚归、打给安提又立刻切断的通讯、脸上的淤青，要给这些找理由并不困难——不需要说谎，只要说出一半的事实就能被放过。游星不是没有在外面打过架才回家，不论名义上的监护人域还是真正的教导者安提诺米都没有很大反应。

十多岁的男孩子总是很皮、爱挑事——虽然通常游星不属于这一类，但在他的小伙伴们被挑衅后，他总是会跟着去应战，确保自己人不被欺负。

小孩子间的吵吵闹闹，赢了就好，输了被说教一顿就好。

可是，六天前的晚上，游星拎着书包往家走，拐过弯，看见安提诺米时，也不知道是谁先惨白了脸色——不过，安提诺米的脸色立刻就变得铁青，一直面色发白的应该只有游星。

相比起脸上的淤青，脖子上的掐痕更加明显，鲜红的指印在青白的路灯下甚至可以说是狰狞。只有皮下出血算是幸运的，游星想想也觉得后怕，更别提安提诺米看见时是什么心情。检查后进行冷敷时，安提诺米脸黑得能滴出墨。游星知道那怒火有一部分是冲着自己，他紧张得连呼吸都静悄悄的，把冰敷的冷意和碰触带来的疼痛都吞到喉咙里。

“我第一次看见安提那么生气……”还是生自己的气，这个事实让游星陷入恐慌。

域同意地点头，“我听阿波利亚说了，比赛结束时发现你有通讯，打回去又找不到人，又没回家。安提诺米查了监控后出去找你，把你接回来时他们都吓坏了。”

那天域正好在进行保密项目，通讯因审核而延迟，他接到通知时，游星已经跟着安提诺米回了家，阿波利亚也跟他说明了情况。

“对不起。”脑袋耷拉下去，道歉。

“你觉得对我们——对安提诺米来说，比赛会比你更重要吗？”域喝完了最后一口咖啡。

“不是的！我……对不起。”

“那你在担心什么？”将碟子放到洗碗机里，杯子放入水槽。

游星的头埋得更低了，整个人缩在椅子上，这动作颇为孩子气，让他显得比实际年龄小很多。

这倒让域想起了游星刚来的时候——一个连自己名字都不记得的小孩，怯生生跟在安提诺米身后，看过去很乖巧但总是处在不安之中，无论接近他或是叫他的名字，他都没法立刻反应，却在反应过来时局促不安，叫人不懂他是想靠近还是想逃跑。

那时的小孩被他们养成了少年，因为犯了错被禁足，现在正断断续续地发出声音，试图解释什么。

“不是……不、可能是……对不起，我也不知道。”捧着剩下的一点牛奶，试图组织语言，“那时我有想联系安提的……但想到安提也有自己的事就突然觉得、要挂断比较好，不、也不能这么说，就是——不联系才是正常的，这样的感觉。”

域打开冰箱的动作顿了一下。“你感到不安，我已经知道了。但是我不懂，为什么？”他从冰箱里挑出一盒草莓。多半是帕拉买的。“你不是很喜欢安提诺米吗。”

“我喜欢安提，喜欢域，喜欢帕拉也喜欢阿波。但……”

洗干净草莓，放到餐桌上。“你也知道，安提诺米很重视你。”

“我知道。”伸手拿了颗，咬下去，微酸的甜味在嘴里扩散开。美味与心情竟然可以毫无瓜葛，令人惊讶。

域也伸出手拿草莓。他想起这孩子基本就是被喂熟的——他突然觉得有点好笑，摊上几个基本只有煮泡面的水平的养育人，竟然能靠投喂来拉近关系，也不懂是在难为谁。

“他怕你突然消失。”

“诶？”因为听见了意料之外的话语，游星抬起头。

“因为你是突然出现的，安提诺米害怕有一天你会突然消失。他既希望你可以记起什么，又害怕你恢复记忆后不会留在这里。”安提诺米没有那么直白地告诉域，但域抱有同样的心情，所以很容易就可以猜到。

帕拉多克斯和阿波利亚多半也有类似的想法吧。

“我不会消失的……如果、域、你们同意的话，我想留在这里。”蓝紫色的星星一闪一闪，游星很认真地说。“我想一直留在这里。”

域突然轻笑出声。“那么喜欢我们？”

“喜欢。”

“但还是感到不安？”

“我不知道……”再次苦恼地皱起眉，又有低头的趋势。“最初，安提跟我说话的时候，我既高兴又害怕，却也觉得无比安心。那种心情我现在还记得。”

睁开眼睛时，意识到自己坐在高处。仔细一看，是坐在公园攀爬架的顶端，下面有很多小孩子在嬉闹，他们的家长在不远的地方，看着他们露出微笑。

也有人对自己微笑，但自己不认得任何一张脸——不单单如此，自己的名字、自己的年龄、自己的家人、自己为什么会来公园、自己是怎么爬上攀爬架的，这些全部，不记得了，没有任何印象。

自己就好像是凭空出现的。

但周围的大人并没有什么特别的表示，所以自己一定是一开始就在这了。这么猜测着，但还是什么都想不起来。不知道该怎么办，想要向谁寻求帮助，手指却擅自紧紧地攥住攀爬架，不让他移动分毫。

不可以离开。好像有谁在对自己说。不可以离开。

很害怕，不知道是害怕多一点，还是迷茫多一点。很快就到了下午，很快就到了晚上，然后早晨会再度来临，接着是午后和夜晚，就这么循环下去，自己是不是会在某个时刻想起一切呢？是不是就可以知道自己该去哪儿了？ 

不是。好像有谁在对自己说。

渐渐地，没有人了。 

黑暗温柔地包裹起自己，自己在黑暗里呆呆地注视着遥远地方的灯光，恍惚间想着那说不定是与自己毫无关联的东西，因此恐惧得轻轻颤抖。 

那时，以为自己要永远地、一个人留在没有月亮的夜晚。

 

然后，安提诺米就出现了。

 

“对不起，明明在一起那么久了。我也不知道我在担心什么……还要你们担心我，对不起。” 

少年不断道着歉，模样在域看来都有点可怜。

叹了口气，挑出最后一颗草莓吃掉。瞥了眼门口。

“如果这么不安的话，我们来约定吧。”

“约定？”游星没能立刻理解域想做什么。 

“约定。你说你想留在这里，我们也希望你留在这里。所以我们来约定吧。” 

游星仰起头，看着站起身的域。“说谎的人吞千针？” 

“不用。这只是约定。一旦约定了，如果是你、是我，就会想要尽全力实现它，这就够了。”语言是无形的，可以是羁绊也可以是枷锁，除此之外不需要奖赏也不需要惩罚。

走到水槽洗了洗手，域绕过餐桌，走到游星座位旁，半蹲下。 

这样他们的视线就几乎平齐了。

域朝游星伸出小指。

“那么，我跟域约定。”游星慢慢地、带着犹豫、小心翼翼地伸出小指，扣上域的手指。“我不会去其他地方，我会一直留在这里。”

“那么，我跟游星约定。”域的小指弯曲，扣了上去。“你可以去任何地方，但你一定要告诉我们，你去了哪里。” 

游星有点疑惑地问：“不是一样的约定也可以吗？”

域又用余光看了眼门口，接着，他松开手，游星也自觉地放松手指。

“这就是我想和你约定的事。没什么不可以的。”

域撑着膝盖站起身，启动洗碗机的开关。

游星跳下椅子，拿着杯子去了水槽。拧开水龙头，把自己和域用过的杯子都洗干净，摆回架子上。

暗暗地，在心里，放松一般，深深呼吸着。

\- 

那是空无一物的世界。

因为已经不再需要任何东西，所以不必存在任何东西。

迎接他的就是这样的世界。

但在这样的世界里，他依旧微笑着。

 

“他让我明白，即使失去了重要的人，活着的人还是可以活下去。”

 

即使很悲伤？

“但是可以活着。”

 

即使只是活着？

“活着，只要活下去，一直活下去，就算回忆里尽是不幸的事、能想起的都是痛苦的过往、未来又充满迷茫，但能活下去的话，希望就一定存在。终有一天，噩梦会结束，快乐的日子会来临。”

 

“活着就有希望。为了那份希望。”

无论如何，幸福只会给予生者。

 

他在微笑。

“可以的话，我真的、真的好想跟他们一起活下去。”

那笑容满是遗憾。

 

却毫无悔意。

-

“我回来了。”

“没有，今天的训练取消了。我去取了点东西。”

“游星。”

“唉——我该拿你怎么办呢？”

“在生你的气，又生自己的气。”

“不要道歉啊。”

“拿去，新的手机。”

“还有，等下我帮你把房间的床换掉，原来的那张已经不够大了，我订了新的——突、突然！能被游星拥抱我超开心——不等等你先放开我的腰！伤！游星你身上的伤！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游星和四人组一起待到十九岁，在他曾经死去的那个时间，他离开了四人所在的次元，失去所有记忆，在杰克和乌鸦被留下的次元里再次睁开眼睛。
> 
> 然后安提诺米想办法追过去了。


	7. きつねの窓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感源自安房直子的童话《狐狸的窗户（きつねの窓）》

－

“最开始是克罗兴奋地跑过来。”

（“我找到桔梗花田了！”）

“桔梗花田？”

“桔梗花田。”

游星露出微笑，蓝紫色的眸子一闪一闪。

“不过，杰克那时在吃泡面，吸溜吸溜地，抬头看了克罗一眼，淡淡‘哦’了声，仿佛在说这有什么好特别的。克罗就很不开心。我怕他们又要吵架，赶紧拉住克罗问花田的位置。”

游星露出在怀念什么的表情。这让布鲁诺有点羡慕。

“我也确实很好奇，毕竟对于卫星区的小孩来说，盛开着美丽的花朵的花丛，跟其他好看的、珍贵的东西一样，属于顶级区的人们，难得一见。”

卫星区的街道是逝者的遗物，破败、凌乱的土壤滋生了颓败的气息，即使有新生的嫩芽，也只是在碎石的缝隙间苟延残喘，不会有花朵想要盛开在如此凄凉的地方。 

卫星区也不是不存在任何植被。玛莎的小屋就远离街道、紧靠森林。久未经打理的森林中，各种草木混乱地生长，互相争夺空间后没有给彼此留下任何妥协的余地，繁杂的树木遮蔽了阳光，森林既阴冷又昏暗，时不时传来放弃了所有希望的人自尽于此的传言。玛莎也一次又一次地告诫孩子们不要到森林里去。

虽然有着各种可怕的说法，但同时，森林也是自然的馈赠，是这片土地还没有被放弃的证明，是还没长大的孩子们的屏障，即使留下的空间狭小，也得以让孩子们从街道上人们的相互掠夺中逃离片刻，获得成长的时间。

“玛莎很担心孩子们在森林里迷路，或是碰上什么可怕的事。但当时我们都还小，讨厌有大人在的街道，又老想着去冒险，不肯安分呆在家里，总是不听话地偷偷跑进森林去——当然，我们也怕迷路，所有一般没敢走太深。”

“桔梗花田是在森林里吗？”

“是的。克罗说是探险时偶然发现的，但我猜他是刻意去找的。”游星边说着边抬起手，“布鲁诺你知道狐狸的窗户吗？”他把双手的手指搭在一起，组成菱形的窗户。

“狐狸的窗户？” 

“是玛莎给我们讲过的睡前故事。故事里说，如果用桔梗花的蓝色汁液给拇指和食指染上色，再摆成小窗户的形状，往里面看，就能看到重要的人。”

用桔梗花的蓝色汁液……“是真的吗？”布鲁诺也抬起手摆成同样的形状，睁大眼睛往里看。

“不是吧。”游星放下双手，有点无奈地笑了，“只是故事而已。”

“但是，那时我们只是小孩子，就算知道骑扫帚的魔女和骑驯鹿的圣诞老人是不存在的，也还是会希望能出现类似于奇迹的东西。小一点的孩子相信只要能从小窗子里看见父母的容颜，即使无法再找到桔梗花的花田，父母也一定会在之后的梦里出现。大一点的我们嘴上说着怎么可能，心里却也期盼着能找到花田，想着，就算是做做美梦也好啊。”

大一点的孩子，是不会问“我的爸爸妈妈在哪”这样的问题的，小的孩子在渐渐长大的过程中，也会渐渐接受这一切。

“你们看到蓝色的桔梗花田了吗？”布鲁诺也放下搭着的手指。

游星露出有点微妙的表情。“应该算是看到了？”他边回忆边说道，“可现在回想起来，我们看见的不过是普通的野花花朵，不是桔梗花，也没有茂盛到可以被称为花丛的程度。”散布在杂草中的零星的花朵，花瓣并没有很大片，蓝紫色也没有很浓郁，因为所处位置低矮，缺乏光照，全都一副营养不良的样子。

“当时我们什么都不懂，以为那就是桔梗花。”真是幼稚又傻气，连回忆里的本人都不由得发笑，“我们非常高兴。就连一开始装出一副无所谓的样子的杰克也很激动。”

“你们用那些花染了手指？”

“没有。” 

“诶，没有吗？”明明那么开心可以找到花田。

游星向布鲁诺伸出手。“那花很小，花汁的颜色很淡，就算是小孩的手指，如果要像故事里说的那样把手指染成漂亮的蓝色，就得摘走那里所有的花吧。”花就只有那么一点，“很可惜，而且，肯定不够所有人的份。”实际上，单靠那种野花的花汁也只会染出肮脏的颜色。

克罗拿着特地带的玻璃小瓶犹豫了。

（“不然，我们过段时间再来吧。”）

“过段时间，等气候温暖起来，有更多晴天的时候，或许会开出更多的花，颜色也会更深、更好看，或许可以有所有孩子的份。所以我们过段时间再来吧。克罗这样说，我们也同意了。”

布鲁诺摘下游星的手套。“你们没有再去吗？”

“有再去过，但是没有花田了。”

“没有花田了？为什么？”

“谁知道呢。可能只是枯萎了吧，毕竟，只是小小的野花，没有熬成茂密盛开的样子再正常不过了。”游星和布鲁诺掌心相贴。“而且，故事里就是这样的，离开了花田，洗掉了手指上的蓝色，然后就算再怎么寻找，也找不到那片蓝色桔梗花的花田。”

布鲁诺的手掌更宽大、厚实，手指也很明显地长出一节，指甲修剪得很整齐，跟游星一样，有的皮肤覆有薄薄的茧。 

“我们并没有很失望，一定是早就有了预感吧！知道就算把手指染成蓝色，组成小窗户，透过窗户也只是看见平时能看见的景色。”

没有立刻用那些野花将自己的手指染色，找到借口逃跑，在找不到花田时松了口气。

阴沉的天空，杂乱的街道，成堆的垃圾，歇斯底里的人群，搭起狐狸的小窗也看不见重要的人，他们要做着噩梦，从这样的现实里挖掘出希望的道路。

“游星你现在还想看吗？”布鲁诺轻轻问，“想看蓝色的花田吗？”

“想看，如果是大片盛开的蓝色桔梗花田，一定非常美丽。我想看。”布鲁诺的手心真是温暖呢。游星这么想着，收回了手。“不过，把手指染成蓝色就算了。”

布鲁诺也收回了手。他注视着游星的眼睛，是漂亮的、明亮的蓝紫色，比起绽放在地面的花朵，更像是宇宙中星云的色彩，深邃又美丽，令人目眩。 

那双眼睛在微笑。

“现在我有那么多重要的人，只是小小一扇窗户的话，一定装不下吧。”

-

醒来的时候，发现自己估计是倒在了某个仓库里。 

只有自己一人，手被绑在身后。隐约可以看见仓库里除了几个空纸箱外没有别的东西，灯泡都没有。靠近天花板的墙上有个带栅栏的小窗，有光线从小窗里透进来。

没想到自己也有被敲闷棍的一天。乔尼叹着气慢慢站起身，活动下脖颈，摸摸脑袋——感觉还好，应该没什么大事。

小窗太高，他尽力抬起头也看不见外面。也没有任何特别的声音或味道传进仓库里。仓库门很结实，他试着踹了两脚，踹门的那只脚发麻，但只发出沉闷的撞击声，门没有半点松动。

阿波力亚他们应该已经发现自己不见了。乔尼试着扭了扭手腕，绳子绑得很牢，挣不开。绑架自己的人多半是想阻止自己参赛吧，他们难得觉得凭阿波力亚和帕拉没法赢得比赛吗？还是说他们两人也被绑了？应该不会，那两人平时都宅在家，一出门又显眼的不得了，哪绑得了他们啊。

有点郁闷地眨眨眼。绑架倒没什么，只要对方不是打算把他留在这饿死，乔尼就有信心跑得掉。但缺席比赛让他觉得有点遗憾。

他开始往后退，打算离门远一点，靠着墙站，等绑架犯想起还有他这么个人。

刚退了两步，身后突然传来声音。“等——”

原来还有别人吗？乔尼吃了一惊，但没能及时止住后退的趋势，后背撞上对方的正脸，乔尼感到有什么说硬不硬说软不软的东西在他背上硌了一下。

身体因为撞击向前弹，手被绑在身后让乔尼有点找不着平衡，反而是对方先反应过来，拉住了他，确定他站稳才松开手。 

“对不起！谢谢——”

乔尼赶紧回头道歉道谢。

室内的光源仅仅依靠小窗透来的几缕光线，到现在乔尼的眼睛才勉强适应这种亮度。所幸他和对方的距离很近，可以比较轻松地辨认出对方的外貌。

是位比自己矮上一头的男性，听声音应该跟自己的年纪差不多，甚至还略年长一些。他戴着有前沿的帽子，乔尼猜测就是它刚刚戳了自己的后背。他身穿有点像是工作服的灰蓝色连体衣，但衣服上没有任何特别的标识。袖口和裤脚都被卷起，露出的手臂不粗壮也不瘦弱。乔尼还注意到他光着脚。

跟乔尼不同，青年并没有被捆绑起双手。

因为身高差距和距离的关系，乔尼一开始没看清青年的脸，直到对方抬起头，一双明亮的蓝紫色眼睛与自己对上时，乔尼才惊觉自己与青年几乎是贴在一起的。 

带帽子的青年身后就是墙，没法后退。而自己不但没主动拉开距离，还直勾勾打量了对方这么久，这让乔尼有些尴尬。他急忙道着歉后退。

“没关系。你没事吧？”青年好像并不介意。他的声音非常平静，这让乔尼很惊讶，他原本以为青年和自己一样、是被不知道什么人关起来的，只是因为某些特别的原因没被绑起来。而且，不知道是不是乔尼的错觉，青年的声音中甚至还带着笑意。“我帮你解开绳子吧？”

双手获得自由。乔尼甩甩手腕，手腕上红色的压痕非常显眼，还被脏兮兮的绳子蹭上了灰尘。

乔尼内心庆幸没有受到什么实质性的伤害。他再次试着伸手去够小窗，令人丧气地，中指尖堪堪碰到窗底沿。

如果屋里有桌子就好了，把纸箱展开然后叠起来，勉强可以增高几厘米，足够握住栅栏、撑起身体看看外面是什么情况。

实在不行，就只能拜托青年，让自己当踏板，两人合作。

总之，先把纸箱拆了试试。刚刚这么打算，正向着沾满灰尘的纸箱走去，就被青年叫住。

“不用担心，我已经通知外面了，很快会有人来帮我们的。”我们只要等着就好。青年这么表示，表情和语气都很平静。接着，他好像想向乔尼证明自己说的话似的，也不嫌地上脏，就直接靠着墙盘膝坐下。

按理来说，就算青年也是被绑架的对象，乔尼自己也必须确认下周围的实际情况。更何况，想想就觉得奇怪的事太多了。戴着帽子却光着脚的青年比自己醒的更早，明明看上去不像是有带通讯设备，却说已经通知了外界，只要等待就能获救。 

最开始，以为只有自己一人的仓库里还有其他人，这就已经很诡异了，像说烂的鬼故事。

总不会是来救自己脱困的妖精吧，还这么大只的。想着一些乱七八糟的事，乔尼和青年靠着同一面墙坐下。

他们隔了一个肩膀左右的距离。但乔尼能感觉到——他也不知道为什么有这种感觉——青年很开心，尽管只是坐在地上，但愉悦的情绪未经遮掩地从青年身上扩散开来。

为什么呢？乔尼无法理解，就好像他无法理解自己没来由的对青年感到信任，更不可思议的是，他现在也渐渐为能和青年一起坐在地上而感到开心。

他明明认为自己和青年素不相识，只是正好都身处在满是灰尘不够明亮的狭小仓库里，但他仅仅因为能够与青年单独相处就感到快乐。

真是奇怪。

“那个……我叫乔尼。”因为对方好像没有说话的打算，他试着先开口。

“我知道，乔尼。”青年转过头来看他，“今天的比赛真是可惜。”

坐下来后，身高的差距没那么明显。乔尼能清楚地看见，青年的黑发被帽檐下压，垂在额前和脸侧。脸部的轮廓因此被遮挡了一部分，但乔尼足以判断出自己确实不认识青年。而且，在青年的脸上有非常明显的黄色印记。不可能记不住的，乔尼想。如果青年哭泣的话，泪水会沿着那印记滑落脸庞吧。

乔尼原本以为，在自己报上名字后，对方也会报上名字。可青年似乎没这个打算。

是不是要问下呢？会让对方困扰吗？可以问吗？

“那个，可以问下——”

青年好像知道乔尼想问什么似的，立刻打断他。“乔尼，你知道这是什么吗？”他在乔尼面前举起手，把双手的拇指和食指搭在一起。

在乔尼眼前出现一面小窗，小窗里是青年蓝紫色的眼睛。“诶、诶？”

不知道为什么青年突然提到，但乔尼对这个有印象。 

“是叫狐狸的窗户……来着的？”

没错。你知道啊。青年很开心地笑了，眼睛很嘴角都弯弯的。

能知道这是什么真是太好了。看着青年的笑容，乔尼庆幸地想。他也把手指搭成小窗户的形状。

很久以前，某个人跟自己说了这个故事，但自己已经不记得那个人了，记忆像被浓雾笼罩，残留下的片段让他感到怀念，还有一点小小的寂寞。

“好像是说，用桔梗花的汁液把手指头染成蓝色。”说故事的人是怎么告诉自己的？“然后，透过狐狸的窗户会看见重要的人…..”

“不是的。”带着帽子的青年摇了摇头，否定道，“在狐狸的窗户中，会看见的不是重要的人。” 

青年依旧在笑，乔尼隐约懂得那笑容意味了什么。

“是失去了、却仍存在于记忆里的事物。”

谁失去的是谁？

青年透过小窗看了乔尼最后一眼，然后松开手。

“我说这些话，你肯定觉得很奇怪吧！对不起，时间真的太短了，我不知道该说什么。”乔尼不知道对方为什么要道歉，也不明白对方所说的时间是指什么。“我以前总是在想，如果能有这种机会，如果能有这样的时间，我愿意为此付出一切。”

“但实际上，这一次已经不一样了，我很害怕会打扰到你的生活。”青年抿了抿嘴唇，“我想了很久，还是不知道该说什么才合适。”

“不过、这就够了，我很高兴，乔尼。”

你在说什么——

虽然没有什么清晰明确的概念，但乔尼觉得自己应该是知道的。

青年所说的话，青年在这里的理由。

他不应该知道的。

他应该知道的。

“能见到你真是太好了。”我只是想见你，我一直想见你。边直白地吐露乔尼无法了解的心意，青年边站起身。

我的愿望只有这个。

一瞬间汹涌而上的感情既陌生又熟悉，好像不属于自己却填满了身心，其中甚至包含了哭泣的冲动。这乔尼感到疑惑，他刚想开口，就听见门外传来叫自己名字的声音。

“乔尼！”

“我在这！”他赶紧回应。紧接着就传来“你退后”和砸门的声音。

那声音实在刺耳，震得整个房间都在晃，以至于心脏都在痛。在雨点般崩溃的击打声中，青年的道别温柔又细小，几不可闻。

“再见。”

他这么说道。

-

“你在干嘛？”帕拉好奇地凑过来，学着他把手指摆成菱形，“这是什么。”

“狐狸的窗户。”

“什么？”

“是个童话故事。”

“哦。”帕拉不感兴趣地甩甩手，自顾自去做别的事了。

乔尼也放开手。

没有办法。没有桔梗花，没法把手指染成漂亮的蓝色。 

所以，刚刚看见的，一晃而过的桔梗花田，伫立在其中的少年和他星云般美丽的蓝紫色眼睛，一定、是自己的错觉吧。


	8. 致说谎者的迷局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愚人节应景短打。

无尽的空间里，地面和墙面被白色的方格覆盖，白色的方块延伸至视线能到达的最远距离。  
从永恒的尽头，传来了自顾自愉快着的笑声。  
你想要平面拼图，还是立体拼图？  
边笑着边询问着。  
哪种都可以。他这么回答。  
不要这么冷淡。选一个吧。这是愉快的游戏，我想尽可能让你高兴。所以选一个你喜欢的吧！  
太过雀跃的声音让他感到疑惑。  
我没有特别偏好哪种……我不明白，形状有特别的意义吗？  
笑声消失了，再次响起的声音变得平静，充满理性。  
你是对的，形状没有意义，形式毫无作用。决定一切的是你的选择，你的心意会引导你到达唯一的未来。  
声音突然拔高，如同哀嚎般。  
未来是唯一的。  
对此，他沉默不语。

拼图的巨大零片散落在四周，形成阻碍视线的白茫，轻易便将他淹没。  
有那么多吗……  
他感到呼吸困难。  
没有那么多。  
声音再次染上笑意，但这次更加温柔。  
我们赶紧开始吧。  
第一片是——  
「拉里·德森没有偷新型芯片。」  
是骗人的。  
第一块小小的零片浮现在他的掌心上方。  
回忆起同伴快乐的笑容，他不再感到难以呼吸。  
第二片。  
「只用怪兽就能赢下决斗。」  
是骗人的。  
第二块零片与第一块零片悬浮相嵌。  
他相信怪兽卡，相信魔法卡，相信陷阱卡，相信存在于其中羁绊，相信决斗者的灵魂。  
第三片。  
「不动游星没有击败牛尾哲。」  
是骗人的。  
第三块零片被放置在远离其他两块零片的位置上。  
他需要以胜利铺就道路。  
呼吸越来越顺畅。  
第四片。  
「时隔两年，与杰克·阿特拉斯相见的晚上，夜空中没有月亮。」  
是骗人的。  
第四块零片浮游在第一和第三块零片中间。  
那晚的月光见证幕布被拉开，他们的喜怒哀乐在舞台上一览无余。  
然后——  
第五片、第六片、第七片。  
第十一片、第十二片、第十三片。  
第十九片、第二十片、第二十一片。  
第二十五片。  
「杰克·阿特拉斯没有将星尘龙带进顶级区。」  
是骗人的。  
虽然数量不多，但渐渐能看出来了，拼图的成体应该是一个圆球。  
不过。  
不用按时间吗？  
面对违背常理的一切，他发问。  
时间没有意义。对于他人存在的时间而言，对于遥远的过去或将来而言，你的现在毫无意义。  
回答的声音溢出冷淡的笑意。  
让我们继续吧。  
继续下去的这不会是什么令人愉快的游戏。他想。  
他沉默着配合。  
然后——  
第二十九片、第三十片、第三十一片。  
第三十七片、第三十八片、第三十九片。  
第四十八片、第四十九片、第五十片。  
第五十七片。  
「零点反转没有发生。」  
是骗人的。  
这个零片被其他零片支撑，也支撑着其他零片。  
他曾做过那样的梦。  
梦中有一个谁都不用受伤、谁都不用伤害别人、谁都可以幸福生活的世界。  
然后——  
第六十三片、第六十四片、第六十五片。  
第七十六片、第七十七片、第七十八片。  
第八十片、第八十一片、第八十二片。  
第九十二片。  
「鬼柳京介离开了满足镇。」  
是骗人的。  
第九十二块零片贴上第三十三块零片。  
重要的同伴活了下来，找到了归属。  
他为此无比喜悦。  
然后——  
第一百一十二片、第一百一十三片、第一百一十四片。  
第一百二十五片、第一百二十六片、第一百二十七片。  
第一百三十六片、第一百三十七片、第一百三十八片。  
没有那么多。他承认。  
这么快就临近结尾了。  
第一百四十四片。  
「不动游星没有和安提诺米决斗。」  
是骗人的。  
零片静静嵌入。  
他知道接下来会有什么。  
第一百四十五片。  
「布鲁诺没有坠入黑洞。」  
果然。  
他闭上眼睛，泪水顺着面颊滑落。他又睁开眼睛。  
所谓的愉快的游戏，是骗人的。  
巨大的零片还剩下十块，悬浮在掌心的类球体还不完整。  
他一一看过十块零片，在脑中勾画、计算。  
计算的结论是，没有第一百四十五片，也可以完成拼图。  
只是，那样的话，无论如何都无法维持现在的形状，成品会变得完全不同。  
不论什么形状都可以，不论什么时候结束都可以。形式只是形式，无所谓正确与错误的解答，你的未来由你选择。声音隐隐发出啜泣。  
这是真的吗？  
是真的。  
没说谎吗？  
说谎的话是不会承认的吧。但是，没有说谎。那个声音说，因为我在哭啊。  
他辨认出，那哭泣声不单单属于一人，是数人的压抑的哭泣声重叠在一起。  
「布鲁诺没有坠入黑洞。」  
果然，你在说谎。他低下头，注视掌心的拼图。  
我根本没得选择。拼图散发淡淡的光芒。他悲伤地想。那只是单纯的、我没能做到的事，我的手没能抓住，我的愿望不会达成，时间没有意义，但我的过去无法改变，我的过去只能构筑成我唯一的未来。  
并不是愉快的游戏。  
然后——  
第一百四十六片、第一百四十七片、第一百四十八片。  
第一百四十九片、第一百五十片、第一百五十一片。  
第一百五十二片、第一百五十三片、第一百五十四片。

随着最后一个巨大零片消失，第一百五十四块零片嵌入。  
那个声音宣告游戏结束。  
悬浮在他掌心的拼图落下，他终于能碰触到它。

墙面翻转。  
白色方格墙的背面，仍旧是白色方格墙。

为什么？  
他不住地哭泣着。  
明明已经忘记要如何哭泣了，却在此时此刻明白，原来自己也可以像这样哭泣。  
睫毛纠在一起，捂住眼睛的手被泪水沾湿。  
因为你不是很寂寞吗？  
那双手的主人在他耳边温柔地说道。  
只是回忆的话，我还可以忍耐。  
他的声音颤抖着，带上细弱的哭腔。  
所以，我不想见你。（我想见你。）  
他透过指缝看见了，一个蓝色的、和他同样悲伤的微笑。  
对不起。他说。  
没关系。回应他的是爱怜的微笑。  
他们都知道的。  
他走过的道路毫不动摇地延伸至唯一的未来。  
那个未来里，有的人并不存在。  
“十二点到了，布鲁诺。”  
“愚人节已经过去了。”  
再见，你的谎言。


	9. Dobra a dor （双倍痛楚）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从黑洞回来后的某一天，布鲁诺身上开始掉出星星，同时，“布鲁诺”的存在开始消失。

－

那是个很普通的清晨。

天蒙蒙亮，晨露的湿润透进空气里，轻风微凉。

布鲁诺躺在床上，翻了个身，睁开眼睛。

昨晚睡得挺好。

他缩起肩膀打了个哈欠，小小地颤栗一下，掀开被子起身。

像往常一样，边想着今天要做的事，边抖开被子整理床铺。

嗯，刷牙洗脸、打电话到治安维持局签到、去看游星醒了没、醒了的话就一起弄早餐吧、冰箱里有什么来着……

突然，布鲁诺停下动作。

这是什么？

把被子先放到一边，他好奇地凑近了看。

没看明白。

他伸手，从床铺上拿起，端在手心里细细观察。

要说形状的话，是近似球体，但又没有那么规整，凹凸不平的；要说颜色，因为在发光的关系，光芒暧昧，难以辨别，可能是好几种颜色混在一起，也可能只有孤独的单色；与其说很轻，不如说根本感觉不到重量。

明明是那么模糊的存在，布鲁诺在端详片刻后，还是反应过来了。

是星星啊，他想。

－

这是，布鲁诺从黑洞回到新童实野后的某一天。

从这一天起，布鲁诺的身上开始掉出星星。

－

游星在离开研究所前接到了克罗的通讯。

“比赛不要紧吗？”

“没关系啦没关系！最近在整备期，通讯的这点时间还是有的！”

橙发的男人故作豪爽地挥挥手。“你才是，工作结束了吧？接下来呢？”

“嗯……跟布鲁诺在制作新的d轮。”

“哈哈，果然是这样！你们别太拼了！少熬夜！”

“还好，说是制作、不如说是重制——我们在做三角鹰，布鲁诺记得基本构造，我们想试着加上——”

“三角鹰？”

注意到克罗充满疑惑的表情，和小声嘀咕的话，游星顿住。

游星重复了一次。“三角鹰。”

克罗也重复了一次，用正常说话的音量，犹疑地。“三角鹰？”

因为克罗好像对这个名字一点印象也没有，游星也不由得露出困惑的表情。

他提醒克罗，“布鲁诺的d轮，名字叫三角鹰。”

即使如此，克罗也没有露出恍然大悟的表情，只是以非常、非常普通的方式接受了这个答案。

“啊，是这样吗。”

但这是克罗原本就该知道的事。

－

布鲁诺挑了个玻璃罐子。

有陶瓷罐子，有铁皮罐子，有塑料罐子，但布鲁诺挑了玻璃罐子。

没有原因，只是觉得这样比较好。

布鲁诺把星星放进罐子。

很多星星。

星星从缝隙里掉出来，然后缝隙就凝固在身体上。

往缝隙里看的话，什么都看不到，什么都没有。

这样很奇怪吧，明明是会疼痛、会流血的身体，为什么会有缝隙呢？

用胶水应该不行，于是布鲁诺找来医用胶布，把缝隙贴上。

幸好缝隙还不大，不用很多胶布。有些缝隙在背上，这带来了一些麻烦，不过布鲁诺还是成功贴好了它们。

布鲁诺把剩下的胶布收好，将胶布的外包装直接丢到了喷水广场的垃圾桶里。

－

牛尾来找游星。

“只有你在吗，游星呢？”

游星正好不在。

“他去帮人修东西了。”

“什么时候会回来？”

“傍晚吧。”

“他回来后能让他联系我吗？”

“好的。”

“麻烦了，那个……啊、谢了。”

牛尾说了声再见就走了。布鲁诺继续敲打键盘。

布鲁诺已经好长时间没跟治安维持局签到，也不再询问市民卡的申请进度。

作为申请审查人的牛尾没有提到任何有关的事，就好像他全部忘记了。

而且，布鲁诺想，他这回一次都没有叫过我的名字。

－

“游星，你认为存在平行宇宙吗？”

“多元宇宙论？怎么会突然想到问这个？”

被问回来了，游星好狡猾。“就是突然想到了。所以游星怎么想的，关于平行宇宙？”

“存在，因为未来是不一样的。”布鲁诺知道游星所说的未来是什么。

“存在平行世界的话，是不是所有的选择支都会衍生出世界？”

“理论上是的。”

“那么，是不是有……不、没什么。”布鲁诺没能说下去。

游星轻皱眉头，困惑的眼神中浮上担忧、透出苦楚，然后那些挣扎的痕迹在本人无法察觉的恍惚中迅速淡去，只留下单纯的疑问。

什么都没有。

存在平行宇宙的话，存在破灭的未来的话，有无数个没能得到幸福的破灭未来中的自己的话，是不是也存在着绝对幸福的自己呢？

最初就是游星的同伴的自己、与游星一同拯救了未来的自己、不会被黑洞吞噬的自己、不会消失的自己。

只是那样不行。还不够。

没有零点反转的世界。

没有加速同调的世界。

没有永动机的世界。

没有……

不存在的吧，绝对幸福的自己一定是某种从一开始就不存在的东西。

手心里出现了缝隙。布鲁诺握紧拿筷子的手，不让星星落在餐桌上。

等等要把星星放进罐子里。

还要记得贴胶布。

－

绿头发的双子来见游星了。

双子很激动地跟游星说了很多话，游星笑着回应。

布鲁诺没有插话，告别时他的声音和游星的声音叠在一起。

他送双子出门，听见双子在谈论游星车库里高大的男人。

高大吗？可能吧。

是什么颜色的头发？不记得了。

是什么颜色的眼睛？不记得了。

真的有这么一个人吗？

“游星哥一个人能照顾好自己吗？”他们这样嘀咕着。

他们看不见布鲁诺，以为是风带上了门。

－

星星塞满了玻璃罐子。

布鲁诺的星星掉完了，不会再有新的缝隙了。

－

那是个很普通的午后。

敲击键盘，调整三角鹰的数据。

在一次眨眼之后，屏幕上变成了完全不同的、永动机项目的程序。

游星吃了一惊，立刻开口。

“布……”

好像想呼唤谁，但那个名字冲出喉咙后，硬生生地卡在舌尖上。

是想叫谁的名字？

不，自己是想叫什么人吗？

仿佛从梦中醒来一般，脑袋一下清明起来。

游星侧过头。身旁空荡荡的。

转头面对屏幕，调出车库的摄像头。

阳光透过玻璃，温柔地洒在车库的地面上。

空旷的车库内，只有他一个人的D轮。

这是理所当然的吧，本来，留在新童实野的就只有他。

自己已经没有下意识呼唤谁这样的习惯了吧？

关闭摄像时，扫过孤单的红色D轮。

是怎么了？

自己刚刚一直在思考程序上的问题，只是一直在做同一件事，没有想些别的什么。

程序应该没有问题。

虽然连自己都感到奇怪，但还是站了起来，径直向沙发走去。

完全不明白为什么要这么做。

突然，游星停下了动作。

这是什么？

他伸手，从沙发角落拿起来看了看。

一个玻璃罐子。空的。

游星试着敲敲罐子、把罐子倒过来又倒回去。

这仅仅是一个空的玻璃罐子。

什么也没有啊，他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “绝对幸福的我、不存在的我，那样的我什么都没有。”  
> “如果必须是不幸的我才能跟你相遇的话，那么我要选择诞生为不幸的自己。”
> 
> 被自己删掉的构想。


	10. 在世界尽头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 空间探测器拟人

-

我真想以别的形式和游星相遇。

如果是这样，说不定就能成为真正的同伴了。

-

他对上识别系统。

程序运行花了数秒，然后表示特别通过的蓝灯闪烁。

没有友好的电子音问候。沉重的门缓缓向侧边滑开，无声无息，仅留出一人可过的距离。

踏入室内时，他有点紧张，下意识屏住呼吸。就好像以前的每次到来一样。其实这没有必要。

门在他身后关上。房间里试剂和金属的气味在清净的空气中混合，形成他所熟悉的味道。很淡，让他感到安心。

还有数量众多的仪器运作发出的声音。并不是每台仪器每时每刻都在运作，根据设定的时间，中间或有间隔。于是，带有各自频率的齿轮碰撞声、马达转动声、液体晃动声和其他几不可闻的微小声响，在他胸膛处回荡出美妙的音乐。

轻轻呼出一口气，他向房间深处走去。仿佛在等待着他，目光前方，有谁端坐于椅上。

数个电子屏呈半包围式安置，亮度被调低，光浅浅描出那个身影。

介于少年和青年的面容十分端正，皮肤是健康的小麦色。脸部的线条带着几分不明显的凌厉，唇薄色浅，眼角却是温柔的。额前的黑色发丝软软垂下，紧闭的双目让人不由自主开始想象那该是怎样的颜色。

他身着纯白的长袖长裤，颈部优美的弧度隐没在宽松的领口下。露出的小臂精瘦而柔韧，赤裸的双脚虚虚悬于地面之上。

还在睡呢，还没有醒来。

有点想碰一下，但随便碰触的话，即使是他也会触发警报的吧。

于是他只是看着、充满期待地注视着。

没有发出任何声音。他轻轻笑了。

-

你又去看他了吗？

固定检查散热窗的时间，负责记录数据的研究人员问道。这名研究人员顶着一头非常显眼的橘红色发，好像火把一样，跟正经的工作服搭配，颇为怪异。

嗯。愉悦的单字从喉咙里蹦出。

又带点小小的遗憾。他还没醒。

设计方面似乎运用了新技术，可能会比预计时间晚吧。

隐隐觉察到他在担心什么。

不过你放心啦，一定可以见面的。这样安慰着他，手上利落地输入数据。

-

他是在进行撞击模拟实验时知道的。

不用任何工作人员通知他，他甚至比监测器更先一步意识到对方的苏醒，经由蔓延而来的波纹、经由变得温暖的内部。

他想，这是因为他们核心的鼓动是相似的，他们是相互联系的，无时无刻不在感受对方的存在。

他从没有如此急于结束实验。

他从没觉得自己热衷的实验竟会如此漫长。

去吧。确认数据已收集完全，这名体型高大、神色凌厉的研究人员终于放行。

他第一次在长廊上奔跑，无视程序提醒，无视来往工作人员的目光。

对方已被迎接，他知道那会在哪。

然而，越是接近，越是无法加快脚步。等到了眼睛可以看得见的距离时，他反倒无法往前了。

停下了。在不远不近的地方。

稍微、有些不安。

既期待、又有些动摇。

围绕着对方的人不算多。

不动博士离得最近，其他研究人员都自觉地保持距离。

他听见博士和研究人员在讨论计划的进程。那个在宽大的研究服的衬托下，有些纤细的背影安静地立在一旁，沉默着。

他注意到对方穿上了白色的室内鞋。

目光上移时，对上了转过头的对方的眼睛。

啊，是龙胆花啊。

在这片大地上，满满地、满满地、盛开的。

清澈、纯粹、又沉淀了最为璀璨的光芒。

-

有那么一天，他会在宇宙中找到同种色彩的星云吧。

-

他获准陪同对方试验运作放射性同位素热电机。

有点激动，十分忐忑。

初次见面！我是——

布鲁诺？

诶？对方口中的，不是计划设定的名字，而是由他的总工程师赋予的名字。

是布鲁诺没错吧？Zone博士告诉我的。龙胆色的眼睛坦率地与他相对。

啊，Zone、是自己的总工程师。布鲁诺想。

是、是的。已经见过面了吗？

建立档案的时候，拜访过了。

语调平和而没什么起伏，可能因为才苏醒不久，话不多。但是很有礼貌。

那么，名字也已经决定了？

不动游星。

我的名字是不动游星。

游星这么说道。

布鲁诺眼中，那花儿在轻轻摇曳。

在可以想象的那部分未来里，他们一同度过了不算悠长、也并非转瞬即逝的时光。

然后，布鲁诺明白了。

那应该就是属于游星的微笑了。

-

他们的休息时间不一定是重叠的。

而且，作为新计划最重要的一部分，刚刚苏醒的游星需要进行的检查和实验次数远远超过布鲁诺的。

在实验室外头转悠的话，Zone不会说什么，但专门负责游星所属计划的几名研究人员中，好像有人对此不满。

明明没有打扰他们的工作。布鲁诺在被路过的金发男人又瞪了一眼后，有点委屈。

别理他，他只是在耍小孩子脾气而已。橘红色发的研究人员苦笑着跟布鲁诺说。他同时也负责游星那的一部分数据记录。

这话可能被金发男人听到了。原本已经走开，又特地转回来狠狠瞪了他们俩。

哼。橘红色发的研究人员回击。

幼稚。声音没有很大，金发男人没有听见。

布鲁诺想，这挺有趣的。

他们应该是朋友吧。布鲁诺这么猜测。

-

离开的时间已经决定了吗？

具体日期还没有，但大概的时间很早就决定了。为了配合176年一次的行星几何排列，很多事都要提前准备。

可能是因为刚刚进行过实验，放松后游星的意识有点涣散。布鲁诺让游星靠着他的肩膀，游星黑色的头发挤压向金属的外壳，翘起有些可爱的弧度。

一些翘起的发丝末端，堪堪可以够到布鲁诺垂下的发尾。

布鲁诺把头朝游星靠着的方向歪了歪。

-

Zone告诉布鲁诺，他离开的具体日期确定了。

五年，比游星要早五年。

我知道你想和游星一起走。总工程师说。但是是不可能推迟的。

我不会提出这种要求的。

而且，我确实是渴望着离开的。布鲁诺回答。

虽然不能跟游星相处更长的时间会有点寂寞寂寞，但布鲁诺想，他们最终会在同样的地方看着同样的星云，这还不够吗。

他们是一样的。

同样的动力源，同样的核心。来自同样的地方，去往同样的地方。

已经拥有了那么多，布鲁诺还有什么不满足的呢？

但是。

我倒希望推迟一些呢。神色平静地说出了出乎意料的话。

诶？

布鲁诺没想到Zone会这么说。

为什么？

你不会明白的。说起来这也只是作为计划发起者之一的我的个人想法，你不要想太多了。

这样不是叫人更好奇了吗……

小声嘀咕着，布鲁诺被Zone催促着离开。

-

因为你们不会再回来了啊。橘红色发的研究人员说。

布鲁诺还是很疑惑。

但这不是……怎么说，就是这样的啊。

布鲁诺说，这是已经决定的事。

如同月球绕着地球运动，地球绕着太阳运动，太阳持续燃烧的光和热终有一天会迎来终结一样，是被决定了的事，并没有什么好为此产生不适情绪的。

对方苦笑。

嗯……对你们来说是这样吧，但我稍微可以明白一点总工程师、还有其他发起计划的人们的想法。

利用最前端的科技，将人类的智慧激发到极限，同时迎合自然的洪流，选择蕴含最大可能的道路。

充满了梦想、光荣、期盼，还有未来。

你们是为此存在的。

你们探索的是新的可能。

就算不会回来，但你们一开始就没打算被这片土地所束缚吧。永远都注视着星空的你们，不会为了不能回来而感到遗憾吧。

但是对开发者们就不一样了。

在你面前说这个好像有点奇怪……但在总工程师他们看来，就等于是自己带大的孩子一点也不亲自己，天天都急着往外跑，最后永远留在自己看不见听不着的地方。

总之是很微妙的心情啦。

布鲁诺的核心小小地颤动。他觉得这应该是比较沉重的感情，但他还是不懂。

说话的人露出一副“所以说你不会明白啦”的表情。

不过，我是很羡慕你们啦，可以到那么、那么遥远的地方去。

可以去到人类终其一生都无法到达的地方。

说着这话，橘红色发的男人没有继续看向布鲁诺。他的视线好像凝聚在显示数据的屏幕上，又好像通过放任目光来掩饰自己心不在焉。

可以的话，我也好想碰触下宇宙啊。

-

离开后，渐渐无法传回消息，然后彻底联络不上或是停止运作的情况也是有的。

游星的脸颊上新增了印记，黄色的线条是计划完美进行的证明，侵占了属于眼泪的轨迹。

或者说大部分都是这样。继续道。游星说话时依旧没什么表情。

是这样呢。

布鲁诺露出有点困扰的表情。但我果然还是感受不到那种心情啊。

即使核心不再运作了，他也还是希望可以留在那里。

可是，Zone的目光在记忆中挥之不去，这让布鲁诺感到愧疚。

游星你能明白吗？布鲁诺问。

不知道……

我想看极光，想碰触星球的碎片，想在无数星座间穿行，想记录不同色彩的星云。

想要到更遥远的地方去。

经过五十年或是更短的时间，所有的仪器都会停止运作。在那之前，如果还可以听得到地球上的声音的话，我可能得自行前往墓地吧。或者，听不见任何人的声音，独自漂浮在宇宙里，在黑暗的空间里度过漫长的时间，最后可能会因被扯入高能量事件而消失。

对于那样的结束，我并不觉得恐惧或是悲伤，也没有遗憾。

但是，如果再也见不到布鲁诺的话，我还是会觉得寂寞。可以的话，希望和布鲁诺一起到宇宙去。

游星微微仰起头。

龙胆色的花瓣上，夜露闪烁出细小又美丽的光芒。

这种心情，是不是有相似之处呢？

-

先离开的是布鲁诺。

离开之前与游星做了约定。

游星会追上来的。

一起到同样的地方去吧。

-

这个约定算是什么呢？

太过晦涩，太过轻率，出自情绪的波动而非明确的目的。

开始得轻易，而过程并没有得到重视，说穿了仅仅是依赖着妄想，自然不会有个理想的结果。

-

速度很快。

不抓紧时间的话，会错过的。

游星望向布鲁诺，难得一见地露出有点着急的神色。

你、到更遥远的地方去吧。

四目相对时，游星听到布鲁诺这么说。

但那应该是骗人的吧，在这声音无法传递的广袤宇宙中，他又怎么能听到布鲁诺的声音呢？

所以他仍旧伸出了手。

向着布鲁诺所在的方向，竭尽全力地伸出了手。

阴影覆上布鲁诺灰色的眼睛。

他们是一样的。

他们是不一样的。

布鲁诺已经知道了，已经理解了。

被寄托的期待不同，更勿论时间带来的技术上的差距。

他的速度不及游星，他的能源会在不久之后耗竭。停止运作之后，他会迷失在宇宙中，谁也无法侦测到。

如同预期。

Zone也想到了吧。

他们是没有办法在一起的。

布鲁诺握住游星的手，把游星拉向自己。可是，速度太快了，他已经那么用力地拥抱着游星，游星却依然被速度产生的力道拉扯着要脱离他的怀抱。

在没有尽头的无垠世界里，这段即将到达尽头的时间是那么短暂。

分别的时刻到了。

别离不在五年前的那一天，而是此时此刻。

布鲁诺紧紧拥抱着游星，并不强壮、但坚韧、结实、充满力量的游星的身体在他怀中，他们的核心紧紧相贴。

这一次，游星确实听到了，通过核心的鼓动听到了布鲁诺想要传达的话语。

抱歉，我没法和你到同样的地方去了。

-

游星可以到达没有谁到达过的地方。

不断飞行，直到最后的热度渐渐散去。

即使目之所及只有黑暗，寒冷侵蚀着躯体，最近的星星远在视线之外，他也能继续前进。

向着更远的地方。

-

我会去找你。

游星回抱布鲁诺。他要离开他了。

对不起，对不起，现在还不行。

梦想、光荣、期盼，还有未来。

他们都是为此存在的。

但是，在计划走到终点的时候。

等离子子系统运作停止，行星无线电天文实验停止，扫描平台及紫外线分光计观测停止，数据磁带机运作停止，陀螺仪运作停止，科学仪器开始关闭，所有仪器停止运作。

那个时候，来实现我们的约定吧。

那个时候，我会去你在的地方。

那个时候，我会去找你。

我会去找你，就算你迷失到了世界的尽头，我也会去找你，我一定会找到你。

我们来自同样的地方，我们可以去到同样的地方。

-

布鲁诺。

-

 

 

我找到你了。


	11. 萬聖節之夜（5ds布魯遊+zexal漫畫版A遊）

-  
萬聖節之夜。

在這個夜晚，曾經離去的人們將重新回到這個世界。

持續運轉的moment裝置旁，佇立著孤獨一人的身影。

持續等待著的，孤獨一人的身影。

「你在等誰嗎？」

白色的、半透明的、幽靈一般的、懸浮在空中的身影，淡淡詢問道。

「等一個人。」黑髮的青年的目光很溫和。「一個我非常想要再見一面的人。」

「他會來嗎？」

「我不知道。」

「就算不知道也要等待嗎？」

「是的。」

在回憶和期待中，他平靜地微笑著。

「你呢？你也在等誰嗎？」

人影安靜地注視著青年，好像在想些什麼。纖細的身體宛如在散發光芒。

「不是的。」過了一會，他開口迴應，「我要去見一個人。」

「在這個地方？」

「不是的。」他又沉默了一會，才說，「還沒到時間……我要等時間到了才可以走。」

「今天快要過去了。」

「我知道。來得及的。」

但是，他露出有點苦惱的表情。

「怎麼了嗎？」有的龙胆花顏色的虹膜的青年關切地問道。

「我有點猶豫……我不知道我是不是應該去見他。」

「不想見面嗎？想見面的吧。」

「嗯，非常、非常想要見他。」

在漫長的時間里，持續地思念著。

就算不可以說話、就算不可以碰觸、也還是想要與那個人相見。

「但是，見了面的話，可能就無法忍耐了吧？」

好不容易才忍耐住的思念的心情，在見面的那一刻衝破束縛的話，怎麼辦？

「見面之後，可能就無法忍耐分離了。」

小小的幸福會結束在今夜。

「是呢。」青年輕輕閉上眼睛，「是會有這樣的事呢。」

「我也想過——或者說，即使是現在也在想著，我在等的人不要來就好了。」

「明明在等待？」

「在等著。但可能是因為我懷有的希望是矛盾的，我等待的那個人從來沒有回來過。」一直都不存在的再次相見。

「你很難過嗎？」

「有一點吧。但也有點感到放松下來了。」

「放松……嗎？」

「我等待的那個人，他的幸福存在在我不在的時間里。今夜會回到這個地方的，只有曾經離開過的人。他沒有回來的話，就意味著他沒有離開過，他就一直處在不需要離開這片土地的、幸福的人生里。」

說著話的青年的表情非常溫柔。既溫柔又悲傷。

「等著你的、你想見的那個人，是想見你的吧。」

「……是的。」

緊握的手心里，那顆淚珠永遠地凝固著。

「是你一直想要見到的人。」

「我想見他。」

青年平靜的聲音中含著暖意。「去見他吧。」

「時間到了，我可以走了。我要走了。」

「去吧。」

「你還要繼續等下去嗎？」

「我會繼續等下去。」

如同幽靈般的人影輕輕晃動著。

他思考了一會，說道。

「我希望你們可以相見——如果你希望、同時也不希望你們可以見面的話，那麽我希望你們可以見面。」

青年好像愣了一下，色澤美麗的雙眸睜開。

「謝謝。」他回答。「我也……想要見面。」

「那麽，我走了。」

「再見。」

「再見。」

雖然這麽說，但應該不會再見了吧。

moment持續運轉著。

青年獨自等待著，等待一個曾經離開過的人。

在這個萬聖節之夜。


End file.
